Red Velvet
by RoxyLuv19
Summary: Its Back! After becoming a demon he had been under the belief that he had nothing more to lose, or rather, he was not under the threat of having anything taken away. How wrong had he been? Earl Ciel Phantomhive had died along with his mortality. So had his Butler. Now, he was simply 'Ciel' and that was all he was ever going to be. Sebastian/Ciel. Post-Season II. R
1. His Butler, Out of the Equation

**Hai everyone. Roxy here :3 Yes…I know. You're all going to miss the hell out of Kina T^T I am too. Luckily, we did everything from Red Velvet to Shattered, together so as I continue this fic of hers I hope I won't disappoint. As to why she can longer continue with her fics sadly she is no longer able to write them L **

**She is my best friend, and these fics were our passion. I was always too shy to put them up on my own account lol. However, due to her encouragement and support…I'm going to take on the challenge and pick up where she left off!**

**So without further ado, Lets bring back Red Velvet!**

* * *

**Red Velvet** **Chapter 1**_- __**His Butler, Out of the Equation**_

Ciel grunted softly as he walked into the doorpost of his room. He was exhausted, something he had been feeling for far too long. Apparently sleep was a luxury for demons, but not for Ciel. For Ciel, it was a necessity.

'_How long has it been?_'

He nearly tripped over his 'bed' and steadily lowered himself to the floor. How things had changed! After becoming a demon he had been under the belief that he had nothing more to lose, or rather he was not under the threat of having anything taken away. How wrong had he been?

How Sebastian had put up with him for his first year and half he did not know. It was clear he had struggled with the first few weeks day after day! However he stuck it out and Ciel selfishly, cruelly put him to the test every minute he could. No wonder Sebastian had snapped! Goading one of the most powerful, well-known -not to mention very well respected- demons was _not_ a smart thing to do.

Calling said demons bluff was even more idiotic.

And expecting said demon to just sit there and take it after all this time?

Lethal. Sebastian had reacted violently and Ciel could only think of one time that had ever had him gripped in such fear. He couldn't remember what he had said _exactly_ to make his butler snap; all he knew was that he was pinned to the wall in a death-grip by his throat and that he was utterly terrified. He did and said the first thing that came into his mind. He pushed the older demon away, grasping at his neck and trying not to appear too shaken.

"_H-how dare you! The contract states you are to protect me! Not harm me!"_ He remembers his demons expression after shouting out those words. Hatred, resentment and a soul-encompassing **regret.**

"_The contract does not state that you are to treat me with such disrespect! I have done nothing but slave for you! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? To be bound to an ungrateful brat like you is ridiculous! I'm stuck with this curse, and you forget that I could crush you."_

What a selfish, insolent brat he had been.

"_S-stuck with this curse? You want freedom then fine! Take it! I don't need you anyway!"_ There had been silence. Ciel waited for the seething demon to just leave, the fact that Sebastian made no move to do so made him feel slightly hopeful…maybe he didn't want to leave? He should just apologize right? If he apologized then Sebastian would forgive him right?

"_Order me."_ And in seconds his heart broke. He remembered the feeling- eyes wide, mouth hanging open in sheer disbelief. He wanted to _leave_?

In an act of pure distraught anger, Ciel had said the most stupid words he wished with everything in his life he had never spoken.

"_Fine! I order you to break the contract!"_

What happened next was such a blur; he swears his heart bleeds just thinking about it. Sebastian, in his true form suddenly took a painful hold of him. Up against the wall he remembered Sebastian's face as he ripped the contract away. He remembered feeling cold, numb- then the most agonizing sensation of his entire heart and mind being shredded, choked, suffocated…he felt the burning in his eye, felt the tears explode, the sobs erupt and the blood pool at his feet. Amongst the agony though he only feared one thing.

**_Sebastian was leaving him…_**

That was over fifty years ago. Oh yes, a long time ago. Sebastian had left with a warning, _"Don't you dare ever call for me."_ He then promptly slammed the door.

Ciel had run after him, stumbling out the door and actually hurtling down the stairs. He'd been so panicked he hadn't noticed how much he was bleeding. He charged outside, screaming for Sebastian before running into an invisible wall. He'd knocked himself out on the barrier. When he had awoken he'd vomited violently and began screaming through the mansion they had bought, begging Sebastian to come back.

Had Sebastian counted the number of nights he'd cried himself to sleep?

Had Sebastian known he would wait every day for him?

Had Sebastian known he would starve himself?

Had Sebastian known that he would be bound to the mansion?

Had…had Sebastian known that three days after the contract was severed he would lose his eye-sight?

Did Sebastian remember him?

If he had, then he must have known that Ciel was doomed. Fifteen years after the poor demonling had uttered those words, a much older demon stumbled across the seemingly deserted mansion. Ciel had jumped up, thinking Sebastian had finally heard him and rushed -then fell- down the stairs.

His hell began once again. The demon went by the name of Hogan. He was an exceptionally wealthy and powerful being. Ciel couldn't see, but after being blind and alone he knew his mansion like the back of his hand and had hastily backed up.

The demon Hogan was far too powerful for the likes of Ciel to even consider going up against. Hogan wanted the mansion to be his. Ciel was powerless and after being starved, weak and blinded…well. There was no hope really. He was lucky he got to stay there as a slave.

"Ciel, don't forget you're up at five tomorrow."

He heard the head maid's voice and shuddered. Oh wonderful. It was already twelve!

His room was the smallest and the coldest. It was tiny, but then, being blind it worked out better. His bed though, he really hated. It was a mere dog basket.

Then again he deserved much less. Sighing he settled down, pulling the old table cloth over himself. He rubbed his eye-patch tiredly. He still wore it, he had to. His right eye was horrendously scarred, the evidence of his betrayal to Sebastian Michaelis.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive had died along with his mortality. So had his Butler. Now, he was simply 'Ciel' and that was all he was ever going to be.

* * *

"Useless! Get outta my way!"

Ciel gasped as he was shoved forward into the cold water of the tub he was slowly placing the dishes in. He spluttered, coughing as he pulled himself out.

"Sheesh! You really are a waste of space!"

He sniffed, pushing his sleeves back up as he ignored the slave girl and continued to sort out the mess he could sense he'd made.

His blindness didn't cause him too much trouble to his surprise. His other senses, especially his sense of touch and his hearing, were far beyond normal anyway. It only heightened them now that his sight was lost. However that did not mean he wasn't at a loss. He cut himself multiple times on things and he was terribly un-balanced. He might be able to navigate his way through the house well enough, but he was always tripping and walking into things. Lifting, carrying and organizing things were a completely different story, a tragic one.

The tasks he did were hard. The others gave no thought to his blindness except when it was too obvious that he wouldn't be able to do the task he was set, like pouring tea or something equally as impossible without sight. That didn't mean they didn't push him to his limits.

The majority of the other slaves were also demon but none of them were like him. He was really weak. Extremely weak. He had humbled himself quickly though, already guilt-ridden he almost wondered if this was his punishment. He liked to think so, rather than the truth.

Sebastian really had just left him to face whatever came his way. Alone.

_No._

_He_ had cast Sebastian _out_.

"Dinner needs to up in an hour! Let's hurry it up! Charlie, where's that hot water?"

Ciel shuffled forward, away from the pounding footsteps coming his way.

"Here Ma'am!"

"Thank you little lady, I need space to work with here!"

Again he felt someone shove him forward and he let out a small breath of tired air. He'd finished anyway and he had a lot to do.

Apart from a few shoves here and there he managed to escape the kitchen without a scratch. He could feel something warm trickle down his face and gasped, his hand flying to his right eye as he bunched his sleeve into his palm in a panic and held it there. He made a mad dash for the general direction of the stairway.

"Whoa! Watch it!"

Ciel gasped and backed up, realizing that he had bumped into one of the house-maids. He felt her glare and recognized her as human.

"Aw not again! Katherine! Bring up a mop will ya? That kid's bleeding all over the carpet again!"

He heard Mary, the head Maid enter the room and she _wasn't_ human. Oh no, most certainly not!

"Not again!" She grabbed his arm roughly and practically threw him forward. "Seriously, as if we don't have enough work already! Katherine where's that mop Chloe asked of you!"

Ciel felt something land on his face and grabbed it. It was rough and had a crispy feel to it. A rag.

"Get yourself down! You're making a mess!"

Holding the rag securely to his right eye, Ciel ran as quickly (and as safely) as possible down the stairs and into the servants quarters. He counted the number of doors that he passed, feeling for the handle on each one. At number fourteen, the very last one, he swung open the door and ripped off his eye patch.

This was happening far too often. He hissed in pain as he mopped up his scarred eye with the uncomfortably dry and coarse rag. He had to wet it. He crawled towards the general direction of his door and pulled himself up. The bathroom was directly opposite, another reason why he didn't mind his tiny room.

"Ow…" It might have stung, but it felt a damn sight better than it did before. Using a dry cloth only agitated it further. If only he could see what was causing the bleeding…

'_Maybe that is part of my punishment?'_ He thought curiously, squeezing out the cloth and hoping that it wasn't needed by the maid. He'd keep it on him in the future, so he wouldn't need to use his sleeve.

Speaking of which, he really should change his shirt.

* * *

"Are you quite done faffing about?"

Ciel turned towards the doorway to his room with little surprise. He had heard the footsteps heading his way without slowing and he knew by the heaviness in each step who they belonged to.

"You are to give this letter to the Master. He is in the Living Room; he has a very important guest arriving. He will need this." With that, Mary removed herself. Sighing and feeling slightly unsettled, Ciel did up the last button on his white, slightly over-sized shirt and tied the now clean, black eye patch back on.

He had a feeling it was more brown than black now, he'd had it for a long time. It was the only thing he still had that he'd owned when Sebastian was still around. Over his dead body was he parting with it! He stared at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should be thankful that he couldn't see himself. He really hated that others could see the state of him. He didn't need the gift of sight to know that he looked sick.

Shame. Sebastian wouldn't be there 'until the end' after all and that was all his fault.

* * *

**and so it begins**


	2. His Butler, Incognito

**Typical, I start uploading these wonderful chapters and what happens? FFNet decides to crash. Thank the lord for " " what would I do without you T^T**

**I don't Own this, me and Kina just own the plot :3 Also, I'm going to update chapters like...2-3 times a day if I can ^/^**

**Red Velvet** **Chapter 2 - ****_His Butler, Incognito_**

"I would not have expected you to take over this place I must say."

Hogan laughed, taking a rather large mouthful of his red wine. "Oh I 'ad my eye on it for a while! How's business going for ye? I 'eard you got yourself a new friend!"

"You heard correctly however, old friends are not replaceable, are they…"

Hogan grinned darkly in agreement. "Indeed they are not. Where is that boy? I swear I don't know why I keep 'im 'ere!"

Right on cue, there was a soft knock on the door and Hogan gruffly granted entry. Sebastian choked on his mouthful of wine as a sickly pale, scrawny little demonling came through, looking like he was going to wet himself. How he managed to compose himself he would never know. Hogan was too engrossed in scolding the little thing to notice his 'old friends' reaction. He certainly hoped Ciel would not blow his cover, he wasn't supposed to still be here!

"I'm sorry Lord Hogan, it happened again and it took a little longer-"

Sebastian hadn't even overcome the shock of seeing his former contractor still where he had left him, never mind the state he was in, before it was doubled with the shock of his friend's next actions. Without warning, Hogan suddenly back handed the boy across the cheek. Sebastian's jaw dropped when Ciel hit the floor, as though he had not seen him. What in _hell _was this?

"Filthy excuses! I warned you about them before!"

Ciel held his cheek, hurriedly trying to clear away the few tears that had escaped and composed himself as best as he could, getting unsteadily to his feet and bowing his head as he held out the letter. "I-I'm sorry Lord Hogan." He stuttered, lowering himself as much as he could without toppling over. He heard his Master sigh roughly and felt something akin to fear and shame trickle into his veins. He flinched when the letter was snatched from him.

"Forgive me Lord Lucifer; I hadn't expected him to be so embarrassing. I had thought he could deliver a letter at the very least. He's useless everywhere else."

Ciel grimaced; he didn't _want_ to be an embarrassment! However, he was a mere dog here, and a fledgling still. He would forever be a fledgling, he was not able to age physically…that screwed his ability to become independent. Hence why Lord Hogan let him stay. That and he couldn't leave the grounds anyway.

Sebastian held his usual expression expertly although he was astounded and confused to no end. Ciel's gaze drifted to him but there was no reaction, no emotion, it was as if he didn't recognize him at all! _'Stubborn as ever.'_ Sebastian thought coldly. Well, two could play that game! "That's quite alright Hogan, I'm sure you'll find him useful one way or another. After all, young ones like that are always good in bed. "

Ciel felt that fear erupt and he began to shake, his heart pounding loudly. After everything that he had lost- either by force or by his own doing- he had one thing left.

He wasn't ready to give _that_. He wasn't ready for _that_ to be taken away. Virginity may be worthless to some, and indeed it wasn't something he had ever thought about before, but now? Now he cherished it. It was the one thing he had that was untouched, the only way he _hadn't_ been violated or humiliated. Sure, he'd been forced to choke on the chef's cock now and again, but never had he himself been touched. By anyone, including himself. He didn't even know how anyway, he never experienced arousal- his life was filled with pain, guilt and regret. Where was the time for something as trivial as pleasure?

"I see. Well, I'll assign him to you then. Show Lord Lucifer to his room boy. He'll be staying in the west wing. You are to follow his every order and to cause him no shame. Is that clear?"

Ciel blinked, he'd been too wrapped up in his thoughts that he had missed their conversation-which apparently was about him! "Y-yes Lord Hogan." He said meekly, swallowing hard.

"I am much obliged Hogan, thank you for your fine hospitality." Sebastian grinned, boring his gaze into that of Ciel's. Still, he got not the slightest reaction and that irked him. Ciel was petrified. He was never put in this kind of situation before! Why now? This strange demon had an air of power greater than that of Hogan, cold and thick. It was an air of superior cruelty and he wanted to run.

'_No…you got yourself here. Deal with it. A respectable demon may not even go there. Even Lord Hogan does not commit such acts with anyone working here!'_ Hanging onto that thin string of hope, he turned to where he knew the other Lord sat.

"I am at your s-service Lord Lucifer. Would you like me to lead you to your r-room now?" He heard the other demon chuckle and get to his feet. He was shaking, and he knew it.

"Indeed. Thank you Hogan, I shall enjoy my stay here thoroughly." He was pissed. How could Ciel act so detached? Did he learn nothing? It was unsettling though, the way Ciel was shaking. Sebastian put it down to having to face _him_ though, and smiled.

"I do hope so. Dinner will ready at six. I'll send for you both then."

* * *

Ciel tried to bury himself into his memories of the layout of his- once his- mansion. The west wing…there was no helping it. He could hear Lord Lucifer pause just behind him and feel the confusion role off of him.

"F-forgive me Lord Lucifer, but w-would be as kind as to-"

Sebastian smirked. Was this where he'd finally acknowledge him?

"To tell me what is on the painting before us?"

Sebastian back tracked. "I-I beg your pardon?"

Ciel fidgeted round uneasily.

"The p-painting before us? Could you t-tell me what's on it?"

Baffled and completely struck by sheer idiocy, Sebastian's eyes flickered upwards before back on the uneasy gaze of the child before him.

"A dog."

Relief washed over the pale face and he heard the sigh. The once-boy smiled apologetically. "Thank you Lord Lucifer, this way if you please."

'_What's he playing at?'_ Sebastian asked himself, gritting his teeth.

His memory recovered, Ciel felt a small bubble of triumph fill his chest as he located the room without further problem. "Please make yourself at home My Lord."

Sebastian glared at him, finding it distasteful that Ciel would even go as far as _that_. To use the phrase he had used!

"I-is something wrong Lord Lucifer?"

He shook his head but the expression remained the same on Ciel's face.

"My Lord?"

"I gave you my answer did I not? Is it always in your nature to be a pest-"

Ciel suddenly stumbled back, looking confused. Sebastian watched as he saw realization wash over that hapless face and Ciel bowed once again.

"Do forgive me Lord Lucifer. It appears you had not noticed. Forgive me for assuming such a thing."

How many times was this demonling going to confuse him? "Inform me of what exactly?" He demanded as Ciel opened the door for him. Ciel closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm blind sir."

"Y-you're blind?" Sebastian actually dropped his hat on the floor in shock. Ciel shifted uneasily. _'It can't be…that does explain everything though…'_

"Yes My Lord. I have been for fifty years. I have not been in the west wing for over thirty, I could not remember which stairway to take as there are two sides to each wing. That was why I inquired as to-"

"The picture." Sebastian finished quietly. It seemed he had made a mistake. Ciel truly did not know who he was! Still, Sebastian was more than curious now. What an opportunity!

"If this displeases my Lord there are finer boy's that could-"

"Ah no, no- no. I believe it is me that should apologize, I did not notice you're handicap. I'm afraid this one's on me."

Confused Ciel straightened up. "V-very well My Lord. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Sebastian removed his coat and set it aside. "Get for me? What _can_ you do, if you don't mind my asking? A demonling like you is barely able to care for itself, let along cater for another surely?" He watched pain flicker through Ciel's visible sapphire orb.

"I am capable of tending for my Lordship. Having lost my sight over fifty years ago I had no-one to tend for me for a solid fifteen. I have been under Lord Hogan's headship for thirty-five years and not once have I been cared for in that way. If it would ease your mind, I can have someone else cater for your needs that you feel eye-sight is needed for if you wish it, My Lord. I would not want to cause you any unsettlement."

'_Holy-'_ Sebastian was speechless. What the hell had happened whilst he was away? "You are confident?" He asked.

Ciel once again lowered his head respectfully. "I am confident enough My Lord. However, if I feel I am unable to do anything you ask of me, I will ask for another more capable person to do so, does that please my Lord?"

"Quite. Now, I must ask. How did you lose your eye-sight? You are a demon, it is not something that can happen easily, and there is no wound, nor substance, nor illness that a demon like you could not heal from. How did you become blind?" He was itching to know. He was completely baffled by it. Ciel opened his mouth hesitantly. Sebastian recognized the expression and smirked.

"I gather it is something you do not like to talk about." He observed, sitting down at the desk. Ciel wondered if he was going to let it be. "However, I am a guest, you are to entertain me and I find this highly interesting. Be honest, how did you become blind?" Ciel bowed his head, hiding his face behind his fringe. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. How bad was it?

Ciel struggled over himself. Well, what more had he to lose? He'd called it upon himself, he had do face it. "It's not something I have spoken of before My Lord…" He trailed off and Sebastian sighed.

"There is a first time for everything." To his surprise, Ciel shrank away almost physically. "Do you need me to demand it?" He smirked as Ciel stood, looking for the entire world like he was begging for the ground to swallow him up. _'Ah if only little one.'_ He frowned when Ciel hesitated too long. "You are here to entertain **_me_**. If you fail to entertain me in one way, then I shall simply find another way for you to do so. You still carry the scent of a virgin, are you that eager to give it up?" He saw Ciel's body freeze and closed his eyes in triumph.

Ciel balled his shaking fists as he closed his eyes tightly and finally settled with just pulling the eye patch off. Sebastian's face paled instantly and he wished he'd never asked. "I was once a human who…had a contract with a demon." Ciel said quietly and Sebastian couldn't tear his gaze away no matter how hard he tried. The eye which held the mark of their Faustian contract was a dull, dead grey. The Pentacle was still visible, but it looked like it had been carved physically into the boy's iris. "He completed his side but something happened before he could take my soul. I was transformed into a demon- the contract terms of another Faustian pair." He watched Ciel's other eye water slightly.

"The contract would not have been terminated by your transformation. I ask again. How did you come to lose your sight?" He needed to know. He _had_ to know. No matter how hard Ciel was trying not to lose composure, he had the _right_ to know.

"I betrayed him." His whispered his words, trembling with such a wave of despair, had Sebastian unable to keep his passive expression. Thank goodness the boy was blind. His unsympathetic voice however he maintained. Though he had expected Ciel to blame _him_, so it was hard not to sound surprised.

"How?"

The boy looked at him pleadingly.

"Do not ask me to pity you fledgling. This is of your own doing." He said it purely to get the boy to speak, but when Ciel flinched and nodded, his bottom lip quivering he felt a slight pang of guilt. This broken creature was in no way the proud earl he once catered for.

"I ordered him to break the contract."

He already knew but he feigned shock. However, it gave him a little lee-way into saying things he wished he had been able too.

"What on earth caused you to make such an order? You are but a newborn! You need more care than a human infant!"

Ciel clenched his teeth, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I know that, but I thought he wanted freedom." Ciel said quietly. "I got sick of that pained, starved expression and I kept trying to get a reaction other than 'Yes My Lord', 'No My Lord' 'Whatever You Say my Lord' I was sick of it."

Sebastian tried to keep his tone even, though anger boiled inside. "Why do you suppose he felt that way?" He asked calmly.

"I know why." Ciel bit his lips in shame.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"He lost the soul he'd cared for. It was a _contract_. He did everything I asked, he deserved my soul and I _wanted_ him to have it. B-but I didn't ask to be made a demon either and so…I was tired of being stuck in a stale-mate. He hated me and I…well he was all I had left."

Now _that_ he himself had not thought of. Ciel's shoulder's shook as the tears spilt over and he subconsciously hugged himself, his fingers digging into his upper arms.

"I honestly wanted him to take my soul! I did, but Alois made a contract with Hannah and it was out of my control! He said he was cursed by having me as his Master for all eternity, but I was cursed to watch him die emotionally every day! I felt like I was being blamed for something I had no control over! I tried to make him happy! I'd try to help with the chores, I'd try to talk to him about how he felt, if there was anything I could do, I even tried to find a kitten for him because I knew he loved cats- nothing worked!" He pressed his hands to his eyes as the tears spilled over faster. Sebastian watched speechlessly.

"I just wanted him to stop being sad, but I got annoyed. I felt so guilty- I had lived with guilt all my life! I hated my past and now I couldn't ever be put to rest! I found myself researching on how to kill a demon- do you know how awful that is? To actually research on how to kill yourself? I thought if I did he'd be able to take my soul!" Ciel's chest began to hurt from the memory and he could taste that hot coppery liquid on his tongue. Still, he was unable to stop himself from continuing.

"I found nothing! I had grown hysterical and I hated feeling helpless again. I wanted to help and I couldn't! He was the only one I had left and I was killing him! So I got desperate. I thought that if he snapped, he'd tell me how he truly felt! But when he did I got scared of actually finding out. I knew he hated me, but hearing him say it scared me. So when he asked me to order him his freedom…I did. I realized he really wanted his freedom!" Ciel shook his head, his thoughts swarming around in his head too fast. "I hoped…I hoped he'd kill me."

"Where did you betray him?" Sebastian asked staring at the wooden desk before him, realizing that it truly _was _the other way round. Ciel brought a hand up to his scarred eye as it began to burn. He had to stop; the blood was going to drip on the carpet.

"Because whether I was a demon or not, the fact remains that he had kept his half of the contract! My soul and body were his do with as he wished, and yet I continued to treat him like a mere slave. I betrayed him by not keeping my end of the contract. He couldn't take my soul in the way he had wished- but it was _his_." Ciel finished quietly. Sebastian sank into the chair further, letting Ciel's words sink in. He heard a strangled gasp and glanced at Ciel.

The boy was on his knees, one hand fumbling for something in his pocket, the other trying to stop the crimson liquid pouring from his right eye. Sebastian leapt up, startled.

"Are you okay-"

Ciel suddenly choked loudly, hot scarlet fluid seeping from his lips. He was holding the reddening cloth tightly to his eye whilst his other was now trying to catch the blood from his mouth. Sebastian barely reached him when the door flung open.

"What's going on- Oh my goodness! What the hell are you _doing_?!"

Sebastian's jaw dropped as the Head Maid grabbed Ciel by the arm and yanked the stricken boy up roughly.

"You're bleeding all over the guest's carpet!" She screamed, throwing him out into the hallway. Sebastian watched, horrified as the boy slammed against the mirror and choked on more blood and tears.

He heard footsteps thundering down the hall and Lord Hogan appeared, looking absolutely mortified. "What the _fuck_ is that disgusting creature doing?!" He snatched the boy up by the hair, shaking him furiously. Sebastian was glued to the spot as the little demonling cried out, trying to form words but unable too.

"Mary get Lord Lucifer a new room, this filthy creature needs to learn-"

Ciel suddenly struggled in the demons grasp, a look of sheer terror on his face that Sebastian had only seen once, and in turn, it terrified him. "N-no! Please no! I won't do it again I swear!" Hogan only tightened his grip, holding the boy up and slapping him so hard, the boys neck snapped loudly to the side. Sebastian was begging his body to move, but he couldn't, he was absolutely stunned.

"Silence! You have brought me shame! You have shamed our guest by spilling your worthless blood over his dwelling! What do you say?"

Ciel sobbed even louder, squeezing his eyes shut as he apologized weakly. Hogan shook him again, harder than before and Ciel fell to the floor in a broken heap. He received a hard kick in the stomach and he yelped.

"What do you say?" Hogan bellowed. Cowering from the onslaught, Ciel buried his face into the floor and apologized at Sebastian's feet, begging, _begging_ for forgiveness. Sebastian's heart wrenched at the sight and he struggled to contain the urge to simply shred the sight before him and burn it from his memory.

"You are forgiven." He said through gritted teeth. Hogan sighed heavily, and Sebastian realized he thought he was forgiving him begrudgingly. Ciel was still sobbing at his feet and Hogan dragged him up.

"Mary get this _thing_ out of our sight! He will sleep in the dog house tonight, Lord Lucifer I am so sorry…"

Sebastian did not hear the rest. His attention was glued to the broken boy being dragged away from the scene, kicking and screaming. The sound was agony.

"Are you okay Lucifer?"

Snapping out of his stupor Sebastian nodded.

"Hogan, what on earth was that reaction? Surely that is not normal?"

Hogan sighed as he beckoned him to collect his belongings. "I'm afraid it's simply for attention. He seems to exist to cause me grief. He hasn't changed since the day I found him. Useless piece of flesh! However, that soon will not be the case. He has done this to me one time too many. Now, let us not dwell on worthless things. I will assign you a new-"

"That will not be necessary." Sebastian interrupted as they reached the next door. Hogan froze as his eyes widened with shock.

"You can't be serious! That boy will be barely alive after I'm through with him! No-no, I will not let you be-"

Sebastian placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "My dear friend, the boy is interesting. Very entertaining, I want to study him. Please, allow me to take him off your hands. Leave him to me." Hogan sighed, rolling his amber eyes.

"Very well, because I know once you have found something interesting you never let it go."

Sebastian felt a pang at those words. _'I did though…'_

* * *

It was past midnight when concern and curiosity got the better of him. Unable to stand it any longer he took on the form of his most beloved creature and padded outside into the rain. The air was cold, and the rain was rather hard tonight. He shook himself as he searched for wherever his former master was.

It was a while before he found him. The little thing was huddled in the corner of an actual doghouse. His teeth were chattering so loudly that Sebastian could hear them over the rain and howling wind. He was wearing what he had been earlier, and the stench of blood reached him in a wave. Indeed, the floor of the doghouse was puddled with the precious crimson liquid. His clothes were soaked, both with said fluid and rain water. They were torn and dirty.

His body was shaking; his small wrists were chained together, bound to the back of the leaking doghouse. Sebastian could see they were raw and bleeding, obviously tightened to be painful. However, it was the shallow, gasping breathing that caught his attention.

It was as though his former master had to force in every breath. Newborns- especially once-human newborns- needed oxygen. Ciel blinked his teary, pain-glazed eyes and caught scent of the feline. He shuffled forward despite the pain of pulling on his hands.

"You'll get s-sick out t-there k-kitty…" He whispered in a soft voice. Sebastian took a step towards him and was hurt by the joy on the Demonling's face. "I know s-someone that w-would have l-liked you." Ciel told him, scooping him into his battered and bloody arms. "B-but he's n-not here, s-so I w-will l-look after y-you f-for him," Sebastian never knew such pain could exist until Ciel sobbed into his fur. "I'm s-sorry, I c-called y-you in so you d-didn't g-get w-wet," He hiccupped violently. "I-I'm g-getting y-you even m-more w-wet." Sebastian didn't think he could bare much more of this. He stayed in the boys arms until the pain got too much for him. Ciel slipped into unconsciousness from blood loss and fatigue and he promptly left.

Standing in his room once again, he felt at a loss. His former master had never been in the wrong, and yet he was the one being punished.

* * *

"Oh she's a whore alright, most definitely."

Sebastian chuckled as Hogan eyed the photo distastefully. "I thought you'd say that. Actually it's a _He_."

Hogan dropped the photo altogether, looking slightly green. "My dear Lucifer, please don't shock me like that." Again Sebastian chuckled as his gaze wondered over to where Ciel had just entered the room, looking like he was in a world of his own. Mary was behind him, wheeling a cart through.

"Ah Mary, I received a very interesting letter this morning." Hogan greeted her with a grin and she eyed him knowingly.

"Oh did you now Master."

Hogan feigned offense. "Do you doubt me, dear Mary?"

The brunette eyed Hogan with a wry smile. "Not at all, but I know exactly what you are getting at. Pranks are not becoming of a Lord such as yourself, you know." Hogan laughed loudly, making Ciel jump and nearly slip of the chair he was standing on. Sebastian watched uneasily as the boy pulled himself on top of the cabinets.

"Mary you do make me laugh."

"What is Ciel doing up there? Isn't he injured not to mention blind?" Sebastian asked quietly, sipping his tea and interrupting the two. Mary glanced up at the boy pressing his hands to the ceiling above the cabinet.

"Pfft, don't worry about that. He's just finding out where the leak is."

Hogan looked to Mary as she spoke. "Another one?" He asked with a frown. Mary nodded as she began setting the tea-tray aside.

"How does he do it?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"He can feel the vibrations." Hogan said lazily. Sebastian dropped the subject altogether and watched the boy jump down, landing on his feet with a wince, but with an otherwise utterly impassive expression.

"Found it?" Mary asked him, not turning around from her task.

"Shall I deal with it?" Ciel asked his voice quiet and monotonous.

"Go." Hogan ordered with a flick of his hand. Sebastian frowned but hid it quickly. Ciel bowed before making his way out of the room. Mary let out a sigh of relief.

"He's finally got the message aye?" Hogan asked the Head Maid with a doubtful look.

Mary nodded as she poured him another cup of tea. "It's taken long enough but whatever got him into that state broke him enough. He has a strong will that one."

Hogan chuckled into his cup. "He _had_ a strong will."

Sebastian ignored their conversation after that. Something wasn't right, and he needed to find out what. He exhaled lightly. _'Forgive me Ciel. We must play this game a little longer…'_


	3. His Butler, Recollecting

**Wow, first off I would like to thank everyone so far for their reviews! **

**MistressMichealis -**** Congrats to being rebooted RV''s first reviewer! **

**Misaki4everDead-**** A long time favorite of Kina's and of mine, we are both so glad to have you return with this fic! Everyone reading this- go check out her fics :3**

**Moon Smurf-**** Another one of our beloved reviewers! Thank you so much also for helping us with RV chapters which you had saved and sent to us!**

**TheBurntMarshmelloOfDoooom-**** Really glad that that you're happy to see RV's return :3 **

**DarkSecret666-**** YESHU! Welcome Back Secret! We missed you too and glad to have returned your babeh to chu 3**

**Ringo Juisu- **** Whoo thank you so much for reviewing! It's gonna be a hell of challenge but I readily except it and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Deona Lindholm-**** Cue the tissues! I am glad that you enjoyed the first time, I hope you enjoy even more so this time round.**

**Narutopokefan-**** Welcome back ^.^ New chapter would at 33 3**

**Kinoooo-**** You're very welcome! I'm so glad you're happy RV's back :D**

**Red Velvet** **Chapter 3 – ****_His Butler, Recollecting_**

Ciel groaned as he fell out of the loft's hatchway, luckily landing in an empty hall. So much for an easy day, he had been hoping that, given the extent of his injuries, he would be let off of doing extremely physical tasks.

What a foolish thing hope was!

Ciel scowled as he dusted himself off. He would never have spent time on such a useless thing as hope when human! Then again, he wouldn't have ended up _here_ like _this_ if he were human. Nope, he'd be in Sebastian's tummy. The former Earl glared at the mental image of himself.

'_Tummy? What are you, five? Grow up Phantomhive!' _He felt around for the banister that lined the upper floor of the Mansion. Upon gaining a firm grip on the smooth wood he pulled himself up, gritting his teeth as his side's burned in protest.

He seriously thought he'd learned to ignore pain. Sure, demons were more physically stronger than humans and were a great deal more resilient. However, with heightened senses this meant that when real pain was dealt…it was _dealt_ and most certainly it was _felt_.

Of course he was further cursed by having his loss of sight's worth even itself out between his other senses. Due to this when Ciel felt pain, it crippled him tenfold. One could not pass out easily due to pain when one was a demon and also one could not use an excuse such as the threat of _dying_. Indeed, Ciel would have been long dead due to blood loss and trauma if not for his current state and that would not change.

Ciel paused at that word. _Change_. He was already changing. He could feel it, and that was why it was imperative that he did not lose his virginity to _anyone_.

Ciel huffed as he realized that it had to be just after dark as the low call of an owl reached his ears. No wonder all was quiet! At least he could relax a little, without any distracting sounds he could focus on getting back to his room without nearly killing himself.

* * *

"Ouch…" Ciel frowned as he miss-stepped and nearly tripped down the stairs. Honestly, how could one be so unlucky?

The young male paused as a draft washed passed his ankles. He bit his lip, turning away from the stairs leading to the Servants quarters and edgily began to head towards the main doors.

He glanced behind him, listening intently for any hint of a witness. When he was confident he was alone he tugged one of the huge doors open and slipped out into the night.

He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes out of habit as he carefully pulled the door shut behind him. He stepped forward, and then fell flat on his face. It seemed he had forgotten the step that did exist (and always had) at the front of the building.

Ciel didn't move for a second as he realized that this was the worst idea ever. His craving to feel fresh air was not worth satisfying at the cost of…well…he would say his life, but that wasn't exactly up for grabs. Anything out here would only be able to tear him to shreds at best, he still wouldn't die. Only at the hands of a Shinigami or another demon could Ciel be _possibly _killed.

Lying here wasn't going to make things any better and he tucked his hands under himself, pushing his body up and pulling his knees under him to help support his weight. The night air was crisp and even without having his sight he could just _see_ the short, damp grass blanketing the grounds, the rough brown bark of the many tree's that stood on guard around the Mansion and the fountain of cool, clear water glistening in the moonlight.

Moonlight. The night was clear, for he could not catch the tell-tale scent of heavy clouds gathering in the sky.

'_Yes'_ He would give _anything_ to see the moonlight; he positively _craved_ its silver glow. He was not at a complete loss however, as he could feel the cool metallic glow gazing down at him and sighed, once again closing his eyes out of habit.

Ciel opened them when the sound of nails on the path reached his ears. They were too light to be a dog's, but not heavy enough to be that of a cat's. _'A rabbit then…'_ He tilted his head, listening as a small, single high pitched note warbled forth out in the same direction and Ciel allowed a smirk to cross his features. He was right, as usual.

He frowned. Even out here on the doorstep, he knew he was pushing his luck. Against another demon he could have a fair chance, but against a Shinigami he would not. It wasn't uncommon for rampant Shinigami's to take young fledglings, and just because he knew of four did _not_ mean he would be spared by them, or any others.

With clear reluctance he pulled himself up completely by the handle and returned to his prison. _'Fancy that, how ironic.'_ Ciel thought with a bitter smile, using the wall to guide him back to the servant's quarters. _'I became a prisoner in my own home.'_

* * *

Ciel quietly counted the handles leading to his own bedroom and hastily crept inside. He yawned, letting himself drop into his basket. His wounds felt sore and they burned furiously, a sign that the un-naturally fast healing process had begun. Ciel was a notoriously slow healer, something that aggravated the Lord and Head Maid.

'_Seriously, if they complain about me taking so long to recover then why do they inflict such drastic injuries?' _Indeed, the logic of the entire matter was painfully lacking and it humored him. His Lord was certainly _not_ the brightest spark in hell, that was for sure.

It baffled Ciel as to why it was that Hogan had never resorted to sexual abuse in order to break him. Perhaps the Lord had some standards after all. He was aware (courtesy of the Chef) that others wouldn't hesitate when it came to exploiting another's body for selfish reasons. However, Ciel managed to avoid being put in such a position too often. Jed was usually the one to entertain the young man and so Ciel was usually ignored.

Now there was a oddity. Jed was one heck of a character. He actually reminded Ciel of Alois, in behavior at least. He was lucky that the Chef chose to indulge in the willing, rather than wasting time with a lesser enthusiastic victim. Jed was just a pawn; Ciel was quite content to hide in the older demonling's shadow, it was his way of protection in this world.

He sighed miserably, picking at the worn carpet. Indeed, his way of using others was something he had continued to practice. The sad fact being that, instead of it being a game, it was now a matter of survival. He could easily manipulate the others to find him endearing, all he'd have to do is act a little like Finnian…but that could have dire consequences. The more the other's disliked him and found him to be a nuisance, the better.

Besides, he was weak, that wouldn't change. The only thing acting like a doll would accomplish would be getting easier tasks. He was _not_ looking for sympathy. He was set on getting exactly what he deserved. Hiding his feelings and who he was got him into this mess, he'd be damned to act like he hadn't learned from his biggest mistake.

* * *

Ciel's eyes snapped open as a pain deep within his chest broke him out of his sleep. He didn't know what time it was, or what had happened. He bolted upright at feeling a sickly, twisting sensation churn behind his ribs. He cursed mentally, pushing the old table cloth away, hand over his mouth as he scrambled towards the bathroom.

Ciel tried not to slam the door shut, his vision temporarily flickered as his body convulsed. These episodes were becoming a little too common. He lifted the lid of the porcelain bowl and promptly vomited. Something was wrong, he had nothing _to_ bring up, and instead of the acidic tang of bile, it was something far sweeter, something that Ciel knew wasn't human or demonic.

His thoughts raced back to the day of the argument. He'd made two mistakes that day, two mistakes which gave birth to two gruesome consequences. Maybe seeking advice from the Undertaker wasn't such a bright idea after all. Gargling a mouthful of water, Ciel quickly flushed the toilet, spit in the sink and wiped his lips on the towel. He felt considerably weaker after every one of these episodes and he now felt drained completely of energy. It took all he had not too collapse on the bathroom floor.

How he made it to his room he didn't quite know. He dragged his basket closer and pulled himself inside, not bothering to reach for his blanket. He shivered as the sickly-ache forced him to curl into himself and he gasped for air. _This_ was certainly _not_ the kind of punishment he had been expecting.

* * *

"Your wounds are not healed."

Ciel rolled his eyes as Lucifer pointed out the obvious. He was glad he had his back to the Lord; little gestures like this were all he had of his former personality. He held them dear. "I do not heal as fast as the other's My Lord. It is a mystery, I'm afraid."

Sebastian huffed slightly, lifting his tea cup to his lips. "Hm. Is there anything about you that _isn't_ a mystery?" He asked, sounding a little bored.

Ciel _tried_ not to react. He sent a slight glare in the direction of the demon. "It is not my fault that I have so many un-explained curses." He said simply.

Sebastian scoffed, watching the boy delicately place the rest of the tea cups on the tray. "How do you work that out? Apparently all you're problems stem from your mistake all those years ago."

Ciel flinched but held his outer façade. "It is as you say." He replied, not able to see Sebastian lift his eyes heavenward as he covered his face with his hands in disbelief. He couldn't _believe_ he'd just said that after _everything _that had happened so far!

Ciel however, weakened by last night's little bout of sickness, was too fixated on staying upright and alert to care. He was too concerned with how his body bled under the strain of simple movement. He felt the trickling sensation sweep over his sides and knew he'd have to change his bandages. "Please excuse me My Lord."

"You are to stay, I'm rather bored."

Ciel grimaced, turning around. "My Lord, I do not wish to stain the carpet in the same way as I did previously."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

Ciel shifted uneasily. "I am in need of new dressings for my wounds. I assure you I will be right back."

Sebastian nodded dumbly, then mentally slapped himself when the boy stood there looking rather impatient and anxious. "Oh- yes of course. I will see you shortly, there will be no need for you to knock when you return, just enter."

Ciel thanked him before hurrying out.

The second his bedroom door closed Sebastian allowed his head to collide with the hard surface of his desk. He'd witnessed the former Earl do it many a time, and only now did he see the logic in the human term 'knock some sense into him'.

Sebastian groaned, lifting himself up and glancing out the window. This was all so very puzzling. He wondered whether he should withdraw whilst he had the chance, Ciel-

Sebastian slammed his fist down on the wall, denting it slightly. "How you dare to think that way!" He hissed to himself, disgusted with his own stray thoughts.

'_Ciel is MINE! MINE and I will have him back!'_

* * *

"Excuse me My Lord,"

Sebastian looked up as Ciel entered the room looking a little less pale. "In future, if you feel the need to tend to your injuries you may leave without permission, Ciel. If you do suddenly leave I will know it is because of that." Sebastian spoke up, alerting the demonling to his position in the room, which was apparently by the window.

Ciel bowed his head slightly, hoping that the Lord would understand his inability to bow fully. It would seem that Lucifer did, for he said nothing. "Thank you My Lord. What is it My Lord wishes to do?"

Sebastian's expression grew troubled. He was keen to keep Ciel out of anything that could end up bringing him harm- hence why being with him would be the safest option. However what could a blind demon do? "Why don't you choose?"

Ciel blinked in surprise. "Me, My Lord?"

A small smile played at Sebastian's lips, the former Earl still carried the human expression of surprise. "Indeed, you choose."

Ciel went quiet for a few moments. "Would you care for a game of chess?"

Now Sebastian was surprised. Though he showed no real expression other than a raised eyebrow. "You can play even with your handicap?" He asked not unkindly.

Ciel's face darkened and Sebastian caught the underlying pulls of a smirk on the boy's lips. "I can play even with my handicap, My Lord."

Sebastian felt something akin to excitement erupt within him. Perhaps his old Master was still somewhere within this demonling's broken consciousness. It was then that he realized he didn't want to lose the boy in any way, shape or form. Not really, not at all. "Well, it seems this will be very entertaining."

Five minutes later had Ciel in his element. Lord Lucifer, he realized, was quite a good sport. The Lord didn't always carry the heavy, cold aura and Ciel found the current atmosphere quite comforting.

"Oh, I am impressed." Sebastian admitted as his knight was swiped off the board. "Do tell me how it is you're winning this game?"

Ciel shook his head as Sebastian moved another of his pieces. Sebastian groaned as Ciel once again stole one of his pawns. "I am afraid I'm making a fool of myself here. I should back out, for a Lord is losing against a demonling-a blind one at that! I do hope no-one ever finds out about this, oh the shame!" Ciel giggled shyly, feeling as though his woes were being shoved to the back of his mind.

"I won't tell anyone." He assured the Lord.

Sebastian feigned doubt. "I don't know…this is certainly a skill one is justified to brag about. No, seriously little Ciel, do spill the details on how you are winning, it's killing me."

Again, Ciel let out the smallest of giggles. "Very well. I can hear where you're placing your pieces." He informed the older demon. "Each piece makes a different sound when it hits the board."

Sebastian clapped his hands. It was imperative that he did nothing _Sebastian Michaelis_ would do. "How very clever. Well, seeing as you have mastered your hearing, I say we play a game of chess once a day Ciel. You can teach me to play the way you do."

Ciel smirked, not looking up from the board. "Are you expecting your sight to fail you in your old age, My Lord?"

Sebastian felt warmth bubble within him. Ciel was not all lost, it was very obvious now. He laughed before the demonling could realize his rudeness, not wanting to ruin the moment. "You are quite the little demon, I must say. Can you spare me my queen, oh great one?" He asked as she was taken away. "Mercy, I beg of you, I'm getting slaughtered! Very well, can you teach me your wise ways little Ciel?"

Another giggle, Sebastian was becoming increasingly fond of those…"I would be more than pleased to do so My Lord." Ciel actually quite liked the idea. Perhaps Lord Lucifer wasn't someone he should take little notice of after all. It was nice to actually _talk_ and be a little like his old self, even if he would pay for it later.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Before Ciel could get up Sebastian granted entry. Lord Hogan appeared with a nervous expression.

"Good afternoon Lucifer…is…all well?"

Sebastian chuckled; placing a hand on Ciel's to let him know he could stay seated. "Indeed, well- that's a matter of perspective; you see I've lost rather shamefully."

Hogan approached, eyeing the chess board with utter confusion. "Lost?" He repeated.

Sebastian laughed at his friend's obvious bafflement. "Mm. Ciel here beat me at chess."

Ciel was completely unsure of what to do. Hogan would be pleased about this. He did _not_ want to suddenly be in his Master's good graces. No way, he needed to stay out of the lime-light. For his virginity's sake he _had_ to stay away. It was not Hogan he feared, no. He did not fear the Lord in _that_ way. It was the other men in the household.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're are enjoying yourself Lord Lucifer, however Ciel is needed in the kitchen."

Taking the hint Ciel grimaced. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed at how sickly the youngster suddenly appeared. A silent plea was evident in his visible eye and Sebastian jumped as a spark jolted through his hand.

He had not felt anything through the contract for so long; it took him a few seconds to recognize the sensation. So long in fact, that the slight tingle had took him by surprise. Yet, there it was. His ruby eyes gazed at Ciel, who didn't seem to be consciously calling out to him.

He was so struck with shock and joy that he didn't think to do something to keep Ciel with him. The demonling stiffly rose from his seat and bowed respectfully.

"Please excuse me Lord Lucifer, Lord Hogan." Ciel didn't hide his distress. It seemed that the pawn he was using to shelter himself had been placed in another square by another player. Survival, it appeared, was a game after all.


	4. His Butler, Returning

** omg guys! I'm so thrilled that you're all so happy to be back, and Kina was over the moon to hear your reviews 3**

**Promocat- ****Welcome back! omg I love that you guys remember RV even though it was such a long time ago!**

**tina-**** Here's your next update ;P**

**garryxmrchairfan- ****Thank you for your review! Good to hear, I shall endeavor to give you moar :3**

**kinoooo-**** omg that scene was so emotional to write T^T I cried re reading this too /**

**Sunsay-**** o/o ty / I know that will mean so much to Kina just as it does to me. I shall keep on updating! (no choking on chur OJ!)**

**Drunken Strawberries- ****Welcome back lol. Yes it got deleted by FFnet itself and I waited for a bit before putting it back up :3 *is a sneaky bastard***

**Thanks again everyone :D please continue to express your thoughts and opinions, I love hearing them and any crit. I'll readily hear!**

**As always, I don't own anything but the plot which I share wiv Le Kina~**

**Chapter 4-****_ His Butler, Returning_**

Ciel waited for the footsteps to vanish before running across to the bathroom. He fumbled with the lock, shaky fingers barely managing to flick the little bolt across, before promptly forcing himself to bring the evidence of his previous performance back up. He gripped the sides of the porcelain bowl, trying not to vomit too loudly. He would receive far worse if he was found to be doing such a thing.

His body trembled. The whole ordeal had ended up doing the one thing he'd been trying to avoid all day. He'd need to change his dressings _again_, not to mention the bastard had held a much-to-tight grip on his hair. He groaned, slipping to the floor and wrapping his arms around himself. If the Chef were a mere human, he'd be able to fight back, blind or not. The Chef however, was a Halfling.

Ciel disliked Halflings with a passion. They weren't that far off from human, however they weren't far off from being demon either. They were stronger and healed faster than the average mortal, but did not possess full immortality. They were, quite literally, jammed between the two. The issue Ciel had with them was their stereotypical pig-headedness and their lack of self-control. They were all the same.

Ciel dragged himself back towards his room. He could hear light footsteps coming his way and recognized them immediately.

"Oh…I didn't know he'd be so impatient."

Ciel grimaced; finger's curling around the handle to his door. "You never do, Jed." He muttered, one arm still wrapped tightly around his midriff. The boy shifted uneasily.

"Halfling usually waits for _me_…" He trailed off as Ciel threw him his most venomous glare. "Well, I don't even know why I bother, _you're_ there for anything so whatever."

Ciel ignored him and entered his own room with a heavy weight on his shoulders. After he'd tidied himself up, Ciel made his way back up the stairs. He stood outside Lord Lucifer's door and took a deep breath. He knocked and felt his head swim as he was granted entry. He had no idea how he looked and it grated on him.

"I am no longer needed My Lord, if you still wish for my company?"

Sebastian did not look up from the desk and Ciel took the lack of reply as a dismissal. "Very well My Lord, I will be in the Kitchen if you desire my assistance." The former Earl scowled as he closed the door.

'_What the hell? I can't keep traipsing up and down the stairs all bloody day!'_ He rolled his eyes as he heard footsteps coming his way. _'Oh peachy.'_ "What is it Jed," The other demonling stopped dead in his tracks with a look of sheer disbelief.

"Blind my ass, there's another leak in the roof. Mary says take care of it. It's in the East Wing." He watched as a look of rare defiance made its way onto the younger's face. Ciel gasped as a hand collided with his left cheek and he staggered sideways with the force. Jad glared at him, looking slightly shaky. "_Now_."

Ciel rubbed his cheek with watery eyes and made his way across the landing. Jed breathed in with trembling hands. He jumped as something rest upon his shoulder.

"Hush Jed, it's only me."

The older fledgling exhaled with a small whimper. "Mary, he still has it in him."

The Maid scoffed, swatting him with a dishcloth. "I'm being honest Mary!"

"If that's the case, and I mean _if_ that's the case, then it seems the boy holds more purity than we first thought."

Jed frowned, holding his broom tightly. "The demon that formed a contract with him-"

"Was a powerful one."

Both servants turned around with a start, finding none other than Sebastian leaning up against the wall with a darkened expression. "I am surprised to find that you are aware, being that he is treated in such a…_manner_." Sebastian eyed them with a smirk. "I assume the demon he belongs to is dead?" The two became uneasy and Sebastian feigned mild surprise. "I certainly hope no-one comes to _collect_, being that the boy has the mark of their contract still." Sebastian finished, aware of the nearing footsteps of his _friend_.

"Mary, Jed, what on earth are you both standing around like lost souls for?" Hogan asked, looking exhausted from climbing the stairs. He eyed Sebastian's smug expression wearily. "What did you do?"

"I just missed Ciel…where might I find him?" Hogan huffed as he glanced at his watch.

"He went that way, to fix a leak in East Wing My Lord," Mary informed him. Hogan watched joy flicker through those dark rubies and glanced heavenward. Sebastian grinned slyly at the action.

"That does nothing but anger you-know-who," He said quietly as he passed the Lord.

Hogan huffed again and turned to him. "If you're going to indulge yourself Lucifer, I beg you to it _quietly_ and _discreetly_."

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. "You have my word."

* * *

'_This is ridiculous!'_ Ciel wheezed loudly as he tried to slide out from under the wooden beams of the attic. The place was dusty and damp, not that it really bothered him- it was just awkward trying to get about with no vision. The leak was fixed, finding it was easy. All he had to do was follow the sound of dripping water.

Finding his way _back_ was the real problem. He had no idea which direction he had come from!

"Damn…" The demonling freed himself from the beams and exhaled heavily, letting out a small sneeze as he padded across the dusty floorboards on his hands and knees. He let out a squeak as he suddenly crawled straight into one of the walls, rubbing his head in frustration.

Ciel paused for second. There was a grinding sound and the floor under him seemed to shift slightly. Blinking in utter confusion, Ciel had no warning as his balance suddenly vanished and the world, no matter how dark, suddenly petered from left to right until he let out an indignant cry as he fell flat on his back.

"Aha, I thought I'd find you somewhere in here."

Ciel flung himself upright, utterly flabbergasted. "What in hell's name are you doing?! You moron-" Something patted his head and he snapped back from the touch.

"So short tempered," Sebastian licked his lips as he gazed at the once-human's face.

"L-Lord Lucifer?" He received a chuckle and heard the boards creak as the Lord pulled himself up and into the attic.

"Indeed. I say, it's a rather spacious attic. Never been up here before."

Ciel shook his head, trying to come to terms with what just happened. "W-wait, never been up here _before_? This isn't your first time here in this Mansion?"

Sebastian froze, disbelief washing over him and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ciel suddenly scrambled up. "W-wait what are you doing up here? Oh! I do apologize for the way I spoke earlier! I-"

"Came to find you," Sebastian interrupted, he couldn't help it. Ciel was so…un-Ciel-ish. He needed some fun. It was all too much to take in and he needed some comedy-relief. In other words- he needed something to laugh at.

More specifically- _someone…_

"Me, My Lord? Is there something you need?" Ciel asked, finding the whole situation far too bizarre to even try to comprehend. Sebastian placed the wooden flap back, effectively sealing them inside the attic and crossed his legs comfortably. Ciel heard him do so and stiffened.

"Not particularly. I wasn't paying attention and by the time I realized it was you who'd come into the room, you'd already gone."

Ciel shifted back slightly.

"So I decided I'd save you from Hogan's wrath and have you keep me company for the rest of the day."

Ciel felt his uneasiness vanish suddenly. "What do you mean?" He asked, slightly curious as to where this demon was coming from.

Sebastian sighed, knowing he could not lie. "I don't find his way of handling you very ethical." He said simply. "He's rather violent don't you find?"

"He _is_ a _demon_ idiot." Ciel blurted out without thinking. He covered his mouth in horror.

Sebastian chuckled, reaching across and pulling the boy's hand away. "You may speak freely around me little Ciel."

Ciel swallowed, drawing his knees to his chest. "I do apologize; I seem to have no control over my reactions as of late." Ciel said shakily, thinking back to his sudden urge to refuse earlier when Jed had given him the task of fixing the most recent leak.

"Why didn't you leave?" Sebastian asked suddenly, nearly forgetting to watch his voice. Another point that intrigued him was that Ciel had never left…

Ciel, glad of the change of subject found himself comfortable to answer the once-painful question. "Well, I did run after him but as soon as I reached the gate I ran into some kind of invisible wall or something." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"A barrier?" He asked with a slight frown. Ciel nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I assume so. I tried continuously to get out but I'm somehow bound to the mansion. I wouldn't have left anyway." At that Sebastian turned to gaze at the demon-child intently. Ciel's visible eye was downcast, boring lifelessly into the grey floor boards. His shorts were also dusty, his silky dark hair marred with cobwebs. The boy looked too weary and _old_ for his young age, demon or not.

"How come? He completely left you vulnerable and for the taking."

Ciel hissed and glared at him with such venom that Sebastian was taken aback. "With all due _respect_, He left me with what I _deserved_." The demonling said firmly. He sighed and his expression softened after a few seconds of silence. "Anyway, I would have stayed because there might have been a slight chance he'd return one day. Then maybe I could of said sorry and put things right." Sebastian turned away in shame and Ciel felt the atmosphere change. "You're very powerful." He stated, breaking Sebastian from his reverie.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked a little uneasily.

Ciel shrugged, slightly loosening the protective grip on his legs. "The aura shifted in the room. You're the only demon in here strong enough to cause that. I'm weaker than any other demon here, it won't be me and I can't sense Hogan through the atmosphere. I know by his voice and footsteps."

"I see." He'd have to be even more careful. "You certainly are going to great lengths to redeem yourself little Ciel." The young demon's head snapped up.

"It's not to _redeem_ myself! It's because I love him!" Ciel spat before he paled and Sebastian did too. He felt his heart race and was greatly appalled with how he'd managed to miss that from the start.

"I…I…" Ciel swallowed thickly as he stuttered. _That_ had _not_ meant to come out. "That's…this is embarrassing." He finally deadpanned.

"I should have seen that from the start." Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel blinked, his cheeks reddening further. "E-excuse me?"

Sebastian sighed heavily and leant forward, drawing the symbol of their rather stale contract into the dust. "That is something I should of realized from when you told me about- I see. You love him so much you'd wait forever, even if you'd be alone for eternity?" Ciel blushed, but nodded slowly. "He does not know of your feelings?"

"I was too scared to tell him."

"What was his name?"

Ciel's body stiffened and Sebastian was actually filled with discomfort by the glare that was sent his way for the second time. Ciel was staring intently into his eyes and it completely unnerved him. "Master Hogan…My Lord, did he ask you to find that out from me?" He asked wearily.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. _'Suspicious little brat.'_

"Hogan…he's asked this of you prior to this?" Ciel frowned, eyeing him as though searching for something. He was searching in the dark and Sebastian was becoming increasingly disturbed by knowing that.

"He has tried to get it out of me ever since he found me…"

Sebastian could see how guarded Ciel was and swallowed. _'I better not blow this.'_

"What does he want with information like that?" He asked.

Ciel's glare narrowed. "What do _you_ want with it, My Lord?"

Sebastian frowned. _'He's sharper than when I left him…how inconvenient this whole scenario has turned out to be.'_

"What could I _do_ with it?"

Ciel's heated gaze bore into him. "What could _Hogan_ do with it?"

Sebastian's frown deepened into a glare of his own. _'Little bastard!' _Knowing that Ciel would simply throw every other question back at him or Hogan, Sebastian answered this one with honesty. "Well, it's possible he could use it to find the demon you're contracted to-"

"_Was_ contracted to." Ciel corrected.

Sebastian let out a small growl. The child _still_ cut him off! "_Was_ contracted to-no, _are_ contracted to. I'm right." He grinned smugly as agitation and confusion made its way onto Ciel's face.

"How can that be? He followed my _order_!" Ciel demanded, everything flying out of the window. He forgot who he was momentarily; the subject of Sebastian was a touchy one, touchy enough to snap him out of his fearful and abused state and into a furious one.

"Because," Sebastian started calmly, aware that if anyone else heard, there would be no excuse for Ciel to be raising his voice at him. "The contract is not void; it is simply…hanging by a thread."

Ciel's anger washed away and his shoulders slumped down, his hands dropped and he gazed at him blankly. "H-hanging by a thread?" He repeated, sounding scared.

Sebastian inched closer, trying to get a closer look at exactly how bad Ciel's health was. It was a good chance to do so, and if the boy's skinniness and pale skin was anything to go by…he was in worse shape than Sebastian had first thought. "Indeed. If the contract were completely gone, you'd have no remnants of the contract symbol at all. You do and you're unable to have anyone else look after you."

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and looked up, staring into the other demon's eyes with earnest confusion. He had heard the Lord inch closer but felt no danger from him. "My Lord, I don't understand!"

Sebastian sighed and clasped his hands together in hope it would quell the urge to hold his former _Bocchan _close. "You're bound to the form you were changed in yes?"

Ciel nodded dumbly.

"Although you say it was another demon that changed you and not your own, the contract would bind him to you. It would be as though he had done it himself. If you had no contract, you would belong to the demon that changed you, do you understand?"

Ciel nodded slowly, blinking in the dusty atmosphere.

"He owns you, and therefore he senses how you feel and knows what you need. No other demon can do so unless he either renounces his ownership of you, or is killed." Sebastian felt a sudden realization dawn on him as he spoke.

"Wait…so if Sebastian didn't completely sever the contract then does that mean he might come back for me?" Ciel asked hopefully, not realizing his slip.

Sebastian's heart swelled at the hopeful tears that filled the young demonling's eye and smiled earnestly. "Indeed it does, Little Ciel. There could be no other reason for him to leave it hanging. Perhaps he did not mean to leave it so long."

Ciel's face suddenly grew void of any optimism and he grinned bitterly. "Maybe he left it hanging as a punishment. I cannot die whilst he is contracted to me and yet without him my health forever goes downhill. I fear I will be locked away in the basement, unable to move for all eternity as he forgets all about me." The child's body grew tense as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I can assure I will not let that happen. My concern is to why Hogan is interested." His face grew dark. _'Indeed, what are you planning Old Friend…'_

"If I may be so blunt My Lord, you said it yourself. I cannot be killed, nor can I be cared for unless Sebastian either fully removes all attachments to me or dies."

"Mary and Jed said earlier that he was a powerful demon."

Ciel nodded weakly, though pride was written all over his face. "He was, My Lord!" He announced as enthusiastically as he could. "He was amazing, I never trusted anyone so much, and I never doubted his power or strength."

"Then we have a problem. It seems Lord Hogan has realized that the demon you contracted to must intend to come back at some point. He told me he had this place in his sights for quite a while. With you here that's a problem. If this demon comes back then Hogan has touched and taken over what is not his." Sebastian's eyes flashed with anger as he suddenly realized the full extent of the situation.

_'How dare he do such a thing! Even if it were not me, how could he make such a disastrous move?'_

He'd been so caught up with Ciel's little case, he'd completely overlooked the fact that Hogan had taken _his _possession!

"That, Little Ciel, is one of the most heinous of crimes a demon can commit." He flashed his teeth at the image of the Lord and grit them tightly. "The punishment, even more so."

Ciel panted as the air in the room became thick and heavy. "My Lord, I understand why you would find such behavior despicable, but could you please calm down? I can't breathe very easily-"

"My apologies. It seems my _Old Friend_ hasn't abided by the rules and it's unfortunate. I have always abided by them myself." _'Most of them…kind of.'_ He detested it when others touched what wasn't theirs. Woe to those who touched what was _his_. '_Demons like Claude for instance…'_

"Y-you mean-" Ciel jumped up unsteadily, panic written all over his face. Sebastian flinched and pressed a hand to his chest. The demonling was quick! "You mean that S-Sebastian could be in trouble?"

The older demons eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. _'You said you didn't doubt my strength or power!'_

"If this demon is as powerful as everyone assumes then I highly doubt he'll be killed." He informed the panicking youngster with slight bemusement.

"My Lord, what do you mean by _if_ he's as powerful as everyone _assumes_?" Ciel asked in a dangerous tone.

Sebastian winced, an uneasy smile pulling at his lips. "Did I say that?"

Ciel paused and let out a small sigh. "I hope he's okay." He whispered.

Sebastian patted the boy in the head and got a small grunt in return. "I'm sure he is Little Ciel, I'm sure he is."

* * *

The boy's eyes were red and puffy. His eyes watered as he made his way towards the Lord's room. "I have your evening tea, My Lord." His voice sounded scratchy and Sebastian was all too familiar with the signs. "My Lord?" Swallowing hard Sebastian got to his feet, momentarily forgetting his 'act'.

"Ciel…" Ciel took a deep breath, casting his blind gaze to the floor as he closed the door behind him.

"I have your evening tea, My Lord." He repeated. Sebastian's eyes burned with anger and he swallowed again. "It is nothing new My Lord." He informed the man. "This is dust allergies, this morning was not."

Sebastian said nothing.

"And that's well known by all." He added. Last thing he needed was for Lucifer to think it was something being done behind Hogan's back, that would cause an uproar, one that Ciel would suffer the heavy consequences of creating.

Sebastian glared at his former Master. The boy had been very relaxed in the attic, happy even after showing him a family of mice that had given Sebastian the creeps (he would certainly have to get rid of them once this was all over), and Sebastian found it almost _painful_ to hear how much Ciel loved them (Rodents were a no-no for a Butler of the Phantomhive's).

All too soon, they had to get out of there and Halfling had once again needed Ciel's 'assistance' and Sebastian was not a fool. He wondered how long the boy would be able to keep his virginity here.

"What do you mean? I have been given your company; as long as I am here you're to do as I wish. I do not _wish_ for anyone else to take up your time. That includes Halfling. You're mine." Ciel flinched at that. '_You're mine…_' He shuddered, that phrase was so…he craved that phrase. Just…from what was lost. No. _Who_ was lost? He meant driven away…

Ciel shook his head of its rambling. "He usually has Jed entertain him, totally predictable for a much, much lesser demon. He actually likes it." He explained freely.

Sebastian sighed, pouring some warm tea into a small china cup. "Come sit down Ciel, you look like you're in great discomfort."

Ciel scoffed. '_When aren't I?'_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed.

"Do not fret, _little_ Ciel. I shall not harm you. Sit down and take a deep breath."

Ciel did so, though he was still unable to relax. What was the Lord planning? "My Lord?"

Sebastian smiled sadly at the boy's small display of insecurity, clenching his small hands to stop them from shaking.

"Can you reach out a hand? I don't want to startle you."

Ciel swallowed and gingerly extended his hand towards Lucifer's voice.

Sebastian smiled. If he was going to do this, he'd have to earn Ciel's trust and he was getting along quite nicely. "I'm going to hand you a cup of tea, okay?"

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. "Tea, My Lord?"

Sebastian chuckled. "To help soothe your abused throat." He explained simply.

Ciel turned slightly sickly at the words and Sebastian placed a hand gently to the boy's cheek, making him jump.

"I'm sorry, I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable." Sebastian said softly, letting his hand trail down from Ciel's face to his outstretched hand.

Ciel bristled at the touch and jumped up, knocking over the chess table. He felt his heart pound violently, the sound made his ears throb as he realized what he'd just done. "I-I'm so sorry My Lord! I'm not used to being touched unless-"

"It's alright Ciel. Please, do not be alarmed, I understand completely. It is not something you can help. You're lack of sight only aggravates the situation more." Sebastian nearly forgot to keep his voice in check, if Ciel heard his true voice the game would be…well, just like the chess board on the floor.

Wrecked.

* * *

"Earl Grey." Ciel stated, setting the cup down. Sebastian frowned.

"I find you're knowledge of tea both intriguing and disturbing. Did you live on it or something?"

"Pretty much. I was an Earl and Sebastian introduced many teas to me. I wanted to get him to try some. I found a Catmint tea once, wanted to give it to him but I never got round to it."

"How…thoughtful." Sebastian murmured, looking at Ciel's frail body as he took another sip from the fragile china cup. "What do you eat here?" He asked the young demon with a tilt of his head.

"Are you hungry?"

Sebastian glanced at the child, looking him up and down indignantly. "Not at all, I was asking _you_ what you eat here."

Ciel settled back into the chair and closed his eyes. "Nothing that I can recall. I don't remember consuming anything since Sebastian left." Ciel looked uncomfortable and suddenly yawned. Sebastian frowned at the act and watched the demonling blink rapidly.

'_Something's very wrong…'_


	5. His Butler, Realizing

**Pish posh, sorry for the slightly late update- that means two chapters today ne?**

**Julz314-**** Thank you for your review :3 *clonk* / oops. I should have known that would be there. That was a typo we'd corrected before- thanks for pointing it out :D Glad you're hooked again :P**

**JustARandomKid-**** O/O awuh ty / am glad you enjoyed it!**

**Hono no tenshi-**** They always manage to sneak in there =_= This is like…the 6****th**** time I've been through these chapters xD awuh thanks for pointing them out lol. I shall work to correct them 3**

**You ******** mom-**** I offer my deepest sympathies. That you failed to identify 'this' as a fanfic is most disheartening. As for this being bull…in light of my other readers and their opinions I'm gonna say you've reached an incorrect conclusion and as for the Yaoi sex… well wait like everyone else.**

**Koko-**** *hint is caught and hugged* I shall work to maybe up the updates then lol 3**

**Wish I could reply to ****_every_**** reviewer on here. I love reading them and thank you to everyone who gives crit, advice ect. It's very much appreciated!**

**Kina says hi btw, and send her love to you all :3**

**Chapter 5 –****_ His Butler, Realizing_**

Ciel wiped his mouth as he flushed the toilet. It was the fifth time he'd thrown up within the hour and he wasn't improving. He crawled back into his room, feeling his back and abdomen become damp with the blood that seeped through his bandages.

"Why aren't I healing?" Ciel tugged at the hem of his shirt in frustration. He did not want to face Lucifer in the morning, but he would have to. '_I do not want to wake __**up**__ in the morning but I will have to,'_ He thought bitterly.

His basket was cold and wet, someone had decided to pour water in it (he had a sneaky suspicion it was someone beginning with J…) and he was in too much pain to care. The wounds were not healing properly. Hogan had gone all out on him and he was unable to move without feeling them re-open.

He _really_ didn't want to face Lord Lucifer. It wasn't that he disliked the Lord; no not at all, he was…nicer than what he'd gotten used to. It was just…that. The Lord was _too_ nice, giving him tea, trying to feed him biscuits- ignoring comments that for someone of his status he should not dare to utter. Still, the man knew his past now. That meant he held something over him. He whimpered, feeling the stinging in his chest grow. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. Bunching the rough cloth together, Ciel buried his face into the material and cried.

He cried himself to sleep that night and for the first time, he was glad Sebastian wasn't there to witness what an embarrassment he had become.

* * *

Sebastian closed his eyes, chest tugging painfully as he pressed his ear closer to the cold, white wooden door. He could hear Ciel's sobs vibrate throughout his body, hammering at his resolve. It took every single part of him that made up Lucifer to turn around and walk away.

* * *

"I don't see what this has to do with anything." Ciel muttered under his breath. The demonling was sitting before Lord Hogan, the last place he wanted to be.

"All I am asking for is the name you gave to the demon you are contracted to."

Ciel glared into the fibers of the carpet. He could feel them under his palms and wondered if they were the same deep burgundy he remembered them to be. "I have told you, Lord Hogan. You can tear this body apart and rip the soul from within it, but never will I give you that name." Ciel said firmly, his voice tight. The silence was crippling and Ciel held his breath. It was the same thing he told the Lord every damn time he was asked.

"Get out of my sight."

Ciel rushed out of the room before any hit could be delivered and he pounded down the stairs. _'Damn, I'm gonna pay later for that, I hope I can withstand it!'_

"Oi Useless! Mary wants you to clean out your old room!"

Ciel froze, nearly falling flat on his face. He steadied himself and swallowed hard, turning towards the voice.

"C-Charlie?" He asked, slightly unsure. He heard the voice giggle.

"That's me, here's the basket and the sheets need to come off and anything in the draws-out."

Ciel grunted as the wooden basket was suddenly crushed to his chest and he staggered backwards.

"Wow, you're really weak huh? No wonder Halfling gets it easy with you! I sure hope someone takes you in- 'coz you're not gonna last much longer y'know?"

Ciel scowled at the female demon and glared at her.

"W-why are you glaring at me? I thought y-you were blind!"

"Blind, not deaf you moron!" He spat, highly annoyed at her rushed way of talking, as well her actual words. "Tell Mary I'll have it done."

"Just bring it to the kitchen. Hogan says Halfling will have his time with you once you're done."

Ciel stalled and turned around with wide eyes. "W-what? But Jed's free!"

Charlie shrugged despite her fellow slave's handicap. "So? Jed isn't a dog like you is he? You were even a dog for a mortal Queen!" She scoffed loudly before huffing. "Hogan's organized this one, not Halfling."

Ciel swallowed thickly, the day becoming suddenly darker than his usual world. "R-right…" Ciel left her there with a heart filled with fear. It seemed he would pay after all.

* * *

'_This is stupid.'_ Ciel huffed as he stretched his hand further under the chest of drawers in the room he once called his own. He'd kicked something under them and he was trying to retrieve it. _'I swear everything just has to go wrong for me!' _The young demon allowed his body to relax, one arm still stretched underneath the dresser.

'_I wonder what Sebastian is doing right this second? Maybe he's playing with Grell? Or Will? Or fighting another demon? Maybe he's haunting Soma and Agni?' _The young demon closed his eyes, a knowing smile crossing his pale face. _'Lazing in a pool of kittens I bet. I wonder, does he ever think of me?'_ A genuine surge of curiosity rippled through him and he shifted slightly. The thought normally came to him when distressed and when he was in a bout of loneliness, but now he was just…plain curious.

"Do you ever think of me Sebastian?" He asked aloud quietly. His fingers touched something cold and hard, making him open his eyes. "Hmm?" With a small grunt, Ciel took hold of what had swept across his hand and pulled it out from under the wooden structure.

"Now, this is where sight is _really_ handy." He muttered, grasping the small item in his palm. It was small, cold and hollow- he could push one of his fingers into it and it felt rather fragile. He screwed up his face in annoyance before he gasped.

"_No! I didn't dispose of this properly?'_ The fledgling sat up, pressing the small glass vile to his lips with a fond smile. He breathed in the faint traces of the sweet mixture it once contained and immediately felt a wave of emotion rush through him. He kissed the glass rim, running the very tip of his tongue around the small opening.

"Here goes the proof of my second mistake." He sighed, crushing the small vile in his hands.

* * *

"You do realize that you're making a grave mistake Hogan." Sebastian brought the glass of red whine to his lips as he spoke. The older Lord scoffed from where he was sat.

"If the demon cared so much he would not have left him here in the first place."

Sebastian tried not to react to the words and had to look away. Thank goodness he was used to self control! The amount of times Ciel had said things he'd of gladly-

'_No…no. I wouldn't have __**gladly**__ harmed him for anything he said...not harmed him __**much**__.'_

"Then why do you suppose he didn't renounce his-"

"Lucifer, when I first came here the boy was all demands and stubbornness. I could not rid the premises of him; he's bound to it by a very strong curse. I tried to break it myself and as you well know barriers, curses and spells are my forté." Hogan sighed. "I appreciate the concern Lucifer, I really do. When I came here there were no traces of ownership at all. In fact, I did not sense the child's presence until he ran into me. I wasn't quite sure where he had come from at first. He was blabbering on about something and when I calmed him he realized I was not who he thought I was."

"Why is he treated so-"

"You've never dealt with a demonling before have you, Lucifer."

"Well…no."

"I'll tell you this. Without a Contract to bind him, he will lose himself. I told you did I not? He was all demands! A demonling- a _changed_ demonling is lethal when left to its own devices. Now, whether or not someone knew of his existence and put the barrier up to keep him from harming others I do not know. Maybe his demon did it? He will perish either way. He cannot survive much longer anyway."

"That's beside the point!" Sebastian burst out furiously, slamming his glass down. "Hogan you _know_ the price for touching what does not belong to you!"

"The boy was left for dead! There were no traces of ownership anywhere on the premises! As far as I was aware, the place was abandoned." He held Sebastian's glare evenly. "As well as _everything_ in it."

"Don't lie to me Hogan." Sebastian glanced away as Mary entered. His patience tested, he did not trust himself to continue the argument.

"Lord Hogan, Ciel is done."

The Lord grinned darkly, catching Sebastian's attention immediately. "Good. After everything I had tried to avoid…my, my." Sebastian watched with a growing unease as Hogan offered him a small smile. "Are you coming Lucifer?"

Sebastian lowered his gaze and exited the room.

* * *

This was different. Very, _very_ different. Ciel was stood in what he had to assume was…somewhere he hadn't been before. The air was dry and…untouched, for lack of a better word. It wasn't stale or old…it had a very fresh and chilled feel to it, but not like the outside air. He was slightly glad he was unable to see, for it feared him to think of what could be lurking within the room. He stood in what he could guess was the center, he hadn't moved since he'd been asked to step inside.

The minutes ticked by steadily and it was out of sheer, frustrated fear that he walked forward, his hands outstretched. He was puzzled however, when his palms came to press flat up against cold, stone walls within one step. Was he at the back of the room? Taking a deep breath he ran them along the smooth brick. It wasn't two steps later that he came to a corner, and another wall. Ciel swallowed hard and stepped back as though he'd been burnt.

His back was up against the opposite wall in another mere two steps and Ciel's breathing accelerated. Where the hell was he?

"M-My Lord?" His voice didn't even echo, it just sounded airy and thin. With another desperate gulp of air, Ciel tried to feel for the door. He found no such luck, frantically running his palms all over the walls trying to find a handle. When he found none he began thrashing about violently. His heart was screaming from within his chest. It pulsated painfully behind his ribcage, desperate to escape it's confinement. "Let me out! Let me out of here!" His eyes began to water and a thick, gloopy mixture slid down his right cheek.

"No…no! No! You can't do this! You can't leave me in here like this! Seba-" Ciel clamped his mouth shut, horror washing over him. He fell to his knees as realization at what he'd nearly done dawned on him in crippling waves. He'd nearly summoned Sebastian!

'_I can't…I'm not strong enough for this, I'm not strong Sebastian! I'll do anything; anything- just get me out of here. If you can hear me Sebastian please, please get me out!'_

* * *

"_Please! Please let me out!"_

"What is the point of this?" Sebastian asked, clenching his fists tightly under his folded arms. His right hand was burning, burning furiously. Every cry from within _that_ room etched another scar into his aching heart. Hogan sighed, settling into the plush armchair he had had brought down from the Living Room.

"I am giving him one last chance to tell me before I resort to _other_ means." Hogan said simply.

"Which is _what_?" Sebastian asked his tone laced with warning.

"_Let me out! Please don't leave me in here! I don't wanna be forgotten-I don't wanna be forgotten!"_

Hogan shot a glare towards the solid door keeping the demonling from breaking out and Sebastian's eyes flashed with distress. The boy's voice echoed throughout his mind. The words he spoke earlier, even more so**_. "I fear I will be locked away in the basement, unable to move for all eternity as he forgets all about me."_**

"Hogan, this sort of behavior is unbecoming for a demon! Especially for one of your standing!" Sebastian was grasping at threads now. It was _so_ imperative that he did not act un-accordingly, but Ciel was crying out to him so desperately and after everything he gone through…no. If he blew his cover now, then Ciel would…

"I am a demon after all Lucifer, just as you are. Do you not recall what it is we do?"

Sebastian turned to him and the aura emanating from his form had the room clouding with a thick, black mist. "For human sinners! _Not _for our _own_ kind! Certainly not for _innocent _fledglings! You seriously expect _me_ to sit here and watch you do this?" Sebastian asked, his body shaking.

"Lucifer, calm yourself! This is not-"

"_As_ your 'Old Friend' I am highly suggesting that you cease this nonsense _this_ instant!"

Hogan made a noncommittal sound and huffily got to his feet. "Halfling! Release the boy and take him to his room."

Sebastian allowed his temper to simmer down as the tall man moved from where he was stood.

"You happy now?" Hogan asked rather childishly. Although he wanted to do nothing more than crush the Lord, Sebastian withheld the urge and clasped a hand onto the older demon's shoulder.

"Hogan, you should know by now to follow my advice."

"Is that what you call it?" Hogan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian chuckled despite wanting to tear the demon limb from limb and retrieve the terrified fledgling himself.

"I guess it's plan B after all." Hogan said grimly.

Sebastian frowned and licked his lips as Halfling brought the sobbing child out of the stone room.

"Will you stand- get up!"

Sebastian watched as Halfling dragged the mess of a boy out of the chamber by the arm. "I think that's enough." Sebastian announced roughly as he grasped Ciel by the collar and swiftly stood him up, albeit rather unsteadily. "Hogan, you told me the boy was to entertain _me_ whilst I stayed here, and so he will."

"Lucifer-"

"Just leave him be for one evening would you? I certainly don't want to be caught up in this when his true owner comes back!" Sebastian felt sudden urgency as Ciel made something akin to a gagging noise. Hogan ran a hand down his face.

"If I didn't know _you_, I'd swear you were once an angel."

Sebastian growled deep within his throat, honest offence written all over his face. "_Why_ an angel?" He demanded.

Hogan laughed despite the demons fury. "Why indeed. Go before he makes a mess he'll have to clean up."

Sebastian took hold of Ciel's wrist and half dragged him up the stairs, muttering obscenities under his breath. Ciel sobbed, wailed and even struggled all the way up to his room.

Once he finally managed to get the child inside, he set him down on the bed.

"Calm yourself Ciel." Sebastian demanded, harsher than what he would liked to have sounded. However, he couldn't risk having the boy find comfort in him…he'd never withstand the urge to come clean. He had to maintain a certain amount of distance between them. If Hogan found out who he was there was no telling what he might do. Right now, Ciel was his priority. He had to be cruel.

To be kind.

"I-I wanna go home! I wanna go b-back!" Ciel cried out, tearing at his hair. Sebastian clenched his teeth and gently held his hands.

"Calm down. You're safe for the time being are you not?"

Ciel nodded, taking the damp cloth that Sebastian pressed against his face. "I-is it bleeding?" He asked, trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm afraid so."

Ciel suddenly gasped. "Where's my eye-patch?" He asked, eyes wide which only increased the blood flow from his right orb. Sebastian opened his mouth but no words came out. Ciel jumped down and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Sebastian had to roll his eyes. His Young Master was always a bit impulsive. "Calm down, I'm sure we can find another-"

"No!" Ciel stood up, shouting at the top of his voice. "He gave that to me! I won't have another! I-"

"Okay, okay! I'll see if it fell off somewhere in the chamber, or on the way up here. Just stay put and rest for a second. Here, you need a new cloth." _'Goodness gracious, to be held so dearly by someone so small…'_Sebastian actually felt choked up and had to excuse himself.

Ciel heard Lucifer leave the room and reached for the bath towel the Lord had set aside. He buried his face within it's fiber's and cried freely. _'You really didn't come to save me Sebastian; you really didn't come for me…'_

* * *

'_I don't know how long this can go on for,' _Sebastian thought furiously as he searched the stairway for Ciel's eye-patch. _'I have a very good idea on what Hogan's 'last resort' is…damn. Damn this! I should have never left! I shouldn't have allowed such a thing to blind me!_' He spotted the bloodied item on the floor and picked it up with glassy eyes.

"I'm more blind than he is."

* * *

Ciel struggled to wake the next morning. His eyes would not open at his will. Even though he was conscious his eyelids remained tightly sealed. His body felt stiff, like lead and he felt a shudder ripple through it as he tried to mobilize himself.

"Ciel! Lord Lucifer is requesting you!" He groaned -which quickly grew into something of a wail- as he pushed himself up. "Oi, Useless! What is taking you so-" His door was slammed open and Ciel heard Mary gasp.

"Oh my…Jed! Jed get some clean wraps from the bathroom!" He heard her stomp towards him and she hissed in impatience. "I do not have time to be faffing about with you! For goodness sake Ciel!" He yelped as she roughly began to undress him, ripping away the bloodied dressings. His bare legs felt chilled and he shook. "Jed! Bring me some water and soap!" Ciel felt his mouth run dry.

'_Soap?'_ He let out a small cry as she pulled his arms upwards. He didn't have much of a voice left and he felt as though he were dreaming.

He was brought to his full consciousness when she roughly began scrubbing at his wounds.

Screams echoed down the hall and could even be heard by Sebastian, who upon them reaching his ears shot down the stairs in a flash. He charged down the narrow hall and slung open the slightly parted door. At first, seeing the Head Maid scrubbing ruthlessly at the raw, open flesh of his young master made him stall. He couldn't quite bring himself to terms with the brutality…

"What on earth is going on?" Ciel bounced on his tippy-toes in pain, a reaction Sebastian recognized all too well with young children. Mary dropped the cloth, startled. Sebastian charged into the room, eyes widening upon seeing the bloodied basket and tiny space. He was literally speechless.

"What on earth is this?" He found his voice pretty quick though.

"My Lord? What are you doing in here?" Mary demanded.

"I heard _his_ screams! Do you know nothing about how to tend for another?"

Mary stood, anger flashing through her eyes. "I'll have you know that I was a nurse for many hundreds of years!"

"You sure act like it!"

Ciel, his mind too overridden by raw agony did not realize the man's voice had changed. His legs gave way, causing both adults to cease in their arguing. Sebastian shoved past the Head Maid and scooped him up, ignoring her protests that he shouldn't concern himself over 'such worthlessness'.

His mind was on one thing and one thing only. Ciel needed him. He needed _him_.

'_Again.'_ He thought bitterly. He'd had to hand the boy over to Mary the previous day after that awful situation with the chamber. He had no idea his young master had been living, _sleeping_ in such a place!

'_I really can't take much more of this at all.'_ He held the boy close, placing his lips to a cold, damp cheek. _'Give me the strength Ciel. Give me the strength to get you out of here alive, hold on for just a little while longer and I swear I will never allow a single tear to fall from you.'_ He paused outside his door and gazed at the face of the boy he left. _'I promise you this, My Lord.'_

* * *

The owner of the mansion stared in utter disbelief at the bloodied bundle tucked away in his friend's bed. "Lucifer what in heavens name are you doing?" Sebastian looked up from his desk, a smirk lacing his features.

"It seems the boy has not healed from your punishment, and I'm afraid Mary's way of cleaning his wounds are causing my _entertainment_ _plans_ problems. I'll be taking care of him myself." He said simply, throwing in a wink. Hogan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Good god Lucifer, the things you do for entertainment! I seriously hope you don't treat you-know-who with the same manner of _interest_?" Sebastian genuinely grinned, finding it completely impossible not to. Hogan's jaw dropped and he actually _paled_. "You've got to be joking…oh my Lord…you are a _demon _down to the bone. Don't you take anything seriously?"

Sebastian feigned offence, throwing his friend a slight pout. "I take our friendship seriously Hogan, do not worry!" Hogan rolled his eyes, glancing at the boy in the bed.

"He should have healed by now." He complained.

Sebastian sighed, flicking through the book with little interest. "Well, he hasn't."

Hogan grunted and glanced at his watch. "Well, I'm afraid he's going to have to. I have a task he needs to do in an hour. Wake him then." He paused before leaving the room. "Lucifer, is…playing doctor _all_ you're planning on doing here?"

Sebastian's smirk faded. "No…why?"

Hogan sighed, looking troubled. "It's nothing, we'll talk later." He glanced at the sleeping demon before shooting Sebastian a warning look. "Him. Up. One hour."

"I'll make sure he's up, don't you worry." Sebastian said through gritted teeth, a false smile plastered on his face.

"Good. I'm going out for a moment. When I'm back, _he_ better be up. Jed has the instructions." Sebastian frowned as the older lord closed the door behind him. With a heavy sigh he stood, walking slowly to where the boy lay sleeping. He tugged off his glove, pressing the palm of his right hand to the boy's right eye. He felt an unbelievable pain ripple through him and he yanked it back, eyes wide. Ciel let out a whimper and Sebastian hurriedly covered his hand once again.

'_Too close.'_ Sebastian settled with stroking the once-earl's hair comfortingly. _'Game's nearly over Little Ciel, it's nearly over.'_


	6. His Butler, Refusing

**Wow...omg wow you guys- your reviews! I should prolly let you all know that you can call me Roxy :3 It's Roxen actually (My Mother had a thing for odd names) so...yeah.**

**I want to let you all know that Kina loves loves love the fact that you all are enjoying this! I certainly am xD I've had to change the program I use =_= got a new Laptop and it doesn't have Microsoft Word. It S-U-C-K-S.**

**Also, I'm having to stay away for two freaking weeks which means no updates daily. I'm gonna attempt to update at the weekends- but several chapters lol. **

**Guest**** - Owuh o.o Kina won't let me remove any of the MA content :/ she said it was a fundamental process of this fic and that the bot used to sift through FFnet has been shut down. Ah you do? PM me if you would, as Kina has informed me that she has given no permission for anything regarding her fics. Thank you so much for your review!**

**Red Velvet Chapter 6 - **_**His Butler, Refusing**_

Ciel let out a cry as the ladder he was climbing down suddenly petered backwards. His back hit the floor as it landed on top of him. He heard the giggles of his fellow slaves and pushed the not-so-heavy structure off.

"Hey Useless, we heard you really did it yesterday, well done for topping the chart so far! No-one's made Master Hogan as furious as you have!" Ignoring Jed, Ciel felt around for the Ladder's handle but was pushed away from it. "Why do you always ignore me? You're not the owner of this mansion anymore. You don't hold any pride- why do you try to hang onto it so much?" Once again Ciel ignored him, finally getting a hold of the ladder's handle and pushing it back to its more reasonable size.

Ciel didn't need reminding. Lord Hogan _was_furiou_s_with him and he could feel the Lord's malevolent aura reaching out to him whenever they were close. Ciel frowned. He wasn't sure what had his 'Master' so agitated with him. It was as though the demon were afraid. Well, if Lucifer was right then he had every reason to be.

'_**If **__Sebastian cares about me in any way, shape or form he will.'_The dark haired child thought bitterly. Knowing Sebastian, Ciel was convinced his former demon would be more angered at the principles Hogan had broken, rather than the treatment dealt to his once-meal.

Lucifer…he was an odd one. Ciel snapped round as someone pulled his hair and yanked his head backwards.

"What's going on here?" Jed turned around to meet Lord Lucifer whilst Ciel scrambled up, effectively catching his foot in-between two of the ladder's steps and crashing back down again with a thud. _'Does he have to turn up every damn time?'_

He remembered waking up in a warm bed not too long ago and was mortified to find out it was Lucifer's. However, he was clothed and he wasn't feeling sore anywhere so he felt a little more at ease. Thankful, even. He certainly wasn't feeling that way now though.

Ciel reached out, trying to find something he could use to pull himself up. He grabbed onto the nearest thing and yelped when it tipped under his weight.

"Ciel!" Jed flung his broom down as an expensive vase hit the floor and smashed, sending shards of glass and water everywhere, well mostly on the pathetic demon on the floor. "Mary he's done it again!" Sebastian watched with utter amazement. _'Seriously Bocchan how can you be so clumsy?'_

"Oh, for goodness sake Ciel!"

The helpless fledgling was too engrossed in holding his ankle to notice anything going on around him. Sebastian quickly moved forward, kneeling beside him and placing his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath. You won't have broken it-"

"What is it now?"

Sebastian felt Ciel's pulse accelerate at an alarming speed at the sound of Hogan's voice. Ciel was not the only one who sensed that the Lord was steadily cracking. Sebastian himself knew it wouldn't be long before he too would be on the receiving end of Hogan's wrath. He had to tread very carefully after yesterday's antics.

"Twisted ankle I'm afraid." Sebastian announced, lifting the young demon up. Ciel shook in his arms and he held back the urge to hold him tightly. Hogan's presence was _not_comforting in any way.

"I'm at my wits end…" Hogan all but wailed, dragging a hand down his face.

"Do not fret my friend, accidents happen. I'll tend to him and he'll be fine." Hogan snapped round, wrenching Ciel away from his startled friend's arms and dumping him on the floor.

"You'll do no such thing! Ciel! Clean this up immediately! Mary, make sure he doesn't break anything else whilst he's at it. Jed, don't add to my shame please. Find something useful to do that doesn't involve kicking ladders whilst Useless people are on them."

Sebastian wanted to argue, but he refrained from doing so. It seemed Hogan was losing his patience with him faster than he had anticipated. _'Tread very carefully indeed'_

Ciel felt his heart sink as Lucifer did not argue, simply let out a noncommittal 'Hm' and walked away. Ciel nearly called him back, but stopped once he realized just how desperate he was for someone to save him- even a total stranger!

'_No! I will accept no-one but Sebastian!'_Ciel thought stubbornly as he began feeling around for the broken pieces of glass. _'I have to remain loyal to Sebastian. In every way I can. Even if he doesn't see it now, he might one day. Even it's just a glimpse…even if it's just to turn away and never come back. Even if it's just that, it will be worth it.'_

* * *

The night air was warm. Ciel was sat on the front doorstep once again, far too scared to retire to his room. He had been left alone and Ciel had learnt from experience that it meant something was coming his way. After today, he highly doubted Lucifer would come to his rescue. The Lord had not requested him all day and it had him on edge. He had considered using the Lord maybe as a pawn, he needed protection.

Okay, well he wasn't completely lying. He _did _need protection and he liked the Lord's company and even found him a little fun. However, it seemed that even Lucifer had become tired of him. That and he refused to depend on anyone but Sebastian. Oh well, all in all that was life.

The demonling suddenly jolted as a cold hand wound around his neck and lifted him from the step. He thrashed around in the strangers grasp, eyes wide as the hand tightened its grip.

"It's not such a good idea to be out here all alone, ne- Phantomhive-Hakushaku?"

Ciel's eyes widened further and he struggled as the owner of the voice released him. The demonling was dropped, and he coughed and spluttered as his eyes stung with tears.

"Undertaker? W-what-"

"Hush-hush, I was simply making a point you see?"

Ciel swallowed hard as he felt the Shinigami sit next to him. "Well, Hakushaku. You _are_in a state heh-heh." Ciel jumped as he felt the Reaper's arm pull him close. Despite being a bringer of death, the older male was surprisingly warm.

The two sat there in silence. Ciel was too swarmed with surprise to be annoyed. The crickets were chirping loudly and he succumbed to the fleeting sensation of safety. As long as the Undertaker was here, he did not fear anything right now- even though the likelihood of the retired Shinigami doing anything to save him was next to naught.

"Undertaker, have I got long?" He asked quietly.

A chuckle left the Shinigami's lips as he ran his long fingers through the boy's silky, damp hair. "Perhaps Hakushaku, perhaps not." Ciel grasped the man's long coat in his fists, leaning into him.

"You took it, did you not?"

Ciel nodded gravely and another chuckle left the Undertaker. "You have chosen a most painful path, Little Earl."

Ciel sighed and tilted his head downward. He wished he could see the only one he could call a friend, even if were just for a mere second.

"He will not accept you, Hakushaku."

Ciel nodded, a choked 'I know' escaping his trembling lips. The Undertaker sighed. "You will finally get to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin, ne?"

Ciel sighed knowingly. "Will it be warm?" He asked with a whisper.

Undertaker brought his lips to the boy's hair. "As warm as you want it."

"And light?"

"As light as you wish, Phantomhive-Hakushaku." The little demonling nuzzled into the thick, black material of the Undertaker's coat, breathing in deeply. "It will be painful and slow, Hakushaku. Are you sure you are prepared for this ne?"

Ciel pulled away, getting unsteadily to his feet. "I have been prepared for death since the day Sebastian and I contracted." He said quietly, small finger's curling around the handle to the doors. "Will…will you wait for me, Undertaker?"

A string of chuckles gave the Reaper's position away and he turned in the direction of the sound. "For as long it takes, Phantomhive-Hakushaku."

* * *

Ciel stood outside the room that once belonged to his parents. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to come here but he felt the need to say…was it goodbye? Was that what he needed to do? With a hard gulp of air, his heart throbbing horribly in his chest; Ciel Phantomhive pushed open the door to his deceased parents' bedroom.

He slipped inside and pressed himself against the door, shutting it in the process. Was the room exactly as he remembered it? The plush red carpet, navy curtains and white sheets? With a heavy sigh he stepped toward the bed. Long gone was the scent of his Mother, and he fought the sudden urge to cry. His hands trembled as they scaled along the four poster bed and across the cold pillows and sheets.

He turned towards the dresser and reached out, hoping to find the framed photograph that always stood there. At first, he panicked when he found nothing, but just as he was about to start pulling open drawers and doors, he felt the icy metal frame against the back of his hand.

A small gasp followed by a sigh of relief echoed throughout the room. Ciel pressed his lips against the glass before leaving the room, hugging the picture close to his chest. Never would he have done anything to harm his parents, but he felt as though he had failed them, just as he had failed Sebastian.

Like Lizzie, poor little Lizzie. Ciel would never have happily married her, but did not wish her misery. He loved her as a sibling, she was his cousin after all and if none of this had happened he probably would have loved her back. The thought struck him, what if he had never met Sebastian? The thought was too horrible to bear and he shook his head.

'_Lizzie would have found a new love and she would have died happily, I'm sure of it.'_Deep down however, he knew the foolish girl probably lived her life alone. She loved him more than herself, always trying to make him smile and erase the sadness his past brought him. _'You're a fool Lizzie. Always a sweet angelic fool,'_

Ciel slowly made his way down the stairs, his vision began to flicker and he stopped in his tracks. He blinked, the blurred image of the stairway making him feel nauseas. His world snapped back to black and he hastily made for the servants quarters. It was imperative that he made it to the bathroom and he almost lost his grasp on the precious item he was carrying.

"Gotcha!" Ciel let out a scream which was immediately silenced by a heavy warm hand. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he recognized Halflings scent as it swallowed him up. Ciel snarled in the hybrids grasp and kicked his legs out. The half-demon laughed deeply, hoisting him up and smashing his head against one of the walls. Ciel eyesight once again flickered and the sickly-sweet feeling erupted from within his chest. He swallowed the thick fluid that threatened to creep up his throat and blinked more rapidly. He could feel his right eye begin to burn and felt the man grunt as he dragged him up and into his arms.

_'My picture...'_

* * *

Sebastian laced his fingers together as he sat back against the headboard of his bed. He rarely ever used such a thing. Hogan was a demon who liked to indulge in mortal things, hence why he probably sought out the Phantomhive mansion- or, rather, the replica of it. Only demons and other unearthly being could enter at their own will. Mortals, unless brought in, were immediately opposed to such an eerie place.

The young male sighed, running a hand through his hair as he popped open the first few buttons to his shirt, his fingers lingering at the collar. He had a problem.

Someone _else _had their eyes on Ciel. Someone _else_had put up the barrier and he was sure as hell it was to keep Ciel from escaping. Someone or something had planned to come here and he had no idea when they had cursed the boy. They may have done it right under his nose.

Sebastian groaned pathetically. _'I was so out of it I hadn't felt anyone's presence? What on earth had me so damn-'_

The demon broke off as his hand began to burn. Instinctively Sebastian shot up and headed for the door before he came to his senses, slamming him to a halt. _'I can't…'_Sebastian turned around, letting himself slide down the wood. _'Hang in there Bocchan. Please hang in there I can't get involved anymore than I have already. If I do you will not survive this.'_

It was no lie. Sebastian had witnessed Ciel's boldness grow since being in close contact with him and realized power had been transferred to the little demon through their contract. The stronger Ciel grew for no visible reason, the more Hogan would be convinced of Ciel being a danger.

He was lucky, for if Ciel had been stronger he would have felt it. Ciel was not strong enough yet to handle the truth. He knew Ciel would need his full attention when he finally revealed himself. Until then, Sebastian could only wait in silence and trust that somewhere deep down Ciel would hang onto that hanging thread.

* * *

Ciel's chest rose and fell as he stared at where Lord Hogan was with crippling fear. Halfling was restraining him and he heard the Lord sigh.

"I had hoped it wouldn't lead to this. I had tried to avoid it Ciel. I tried, and it seems that even Lord Lucifer has agreed with me."

Ciel's head snapped up. '_What?'_He kept his mouth shut as realization dawned on him. Lucifer was working for Hogan all along? Dread coursed through his veins. _'Lucifer knows Sebastian's name…he knows it!'_The demonling struggled further, thrashing about violently. Hogan's eyed glinted in the dark as he watched the youngster fight back weakly. He nodded to Halfling as he opened the chamber doors.

Ciel heard the heavy door and increased his struggles. "No! No!" He lashed out, catching Hogan across the face. The Lord snarled, gripping the boy's hair and throwing him into the tiny space. "Make it quick Halfling."

Ciel's eyes widened as he dragged himself to his feet. He made a lunge for the doorway but was thrust backwards by the torso of the hybrid.

"Been waiting a long time for this."

Ciel panted erratically, huddling into the corner. "Oh god-" Ciel shied away from the hand that ran itself over his thigh and he whimpered in distress. He pressed himself further into the corner in a bid to escape the hands that touched him.

"Please- just go away," He begged, hugging himself tightly. The man's hand wrapped itself around both his wrists Ciel cried out in panic as he was tugged forward.

"No! No, let me go!"

Halfling laughed deeply, reaching forward with his other hand and gripping the young demons shirt. In a final tug he pulled the struggling boy from his corner of sanctuary and slammed him up against one of the stone walls. Ciel wasn't sure if his vision were flickering, but his head was spinning and his limbs were burning and he could think of nothing and no-one.

He weakly tried to fight back, but as his shirt was torn from his body he froze. The man's hand brushed over his brand and he felt the walls he'd fought to keep suddenly come crashing down. Ciel suddenly burst into tears as Halfling hoisted him up, wrapping pale legs around his waist. He felt hands at his shorts and one hand began to slip inside them. Ciel's head slammed against the hard surface behind him. "No-no! This isn't- it isn't-"

"You're mine." Halfling whispered hotly into his ear. Ciel saw red. The blood rushing through him burned with an feverish energy he could not contain. Rage blinded him and his heart pounded so fast he swore he shook with every palpitation. His vision suddenly cleared, slamming images into his brain. It was dark, but not dark enough.

"_You're mine."_His heart leapt up from within him and he struggled with the eruption of emotion. _"You're __**mine**__," _Halfling paused as a feral snarl broke out of the demonling's throat. Ciel lunged forward, gripping the hybrid by the side of his head, his sharp little nails dug into the man's scalp and face. He locked his ankles from behind Halfling, stopping him from pulling away.

"_Yours?_" Ciel spat venomously. For the first time Ciel was able to look upon the creature that used him so brutally. Bright turquoise eyes stared at him and bloodied hair framed the tan face. Halfling's eyes widened as two violet eyes bore into his, a burning pentagram glowing in the right eye of the child. Ciel tightened his grip, enjoying the scream that tore out of the man's throat, reveling in the sickening crunch of his skull as something wet and hot splashed over his face. Ciel untangled his legs from the wailing creature's waist, allowing the screaming half-demon to scramble backwards.

Before Halfling could come to terms with what was happening, Ciel snatched at his hair one again, roughly bringing him to his knees.

"I'll never be _yours_." Ciel told him through gritted teeth, his eyes glowing violently. Halfling stared up at him with fright. Ciel's teeth glinted suddenly sharp and threatening.

"I belong to _one _demon and no other!" He slammed the hybrids face backwards, a heart wrenching wet crunch vibrated along the walls as Ciel thrust his hand into Halfling chest.

Halfling's scream ebbed away into a gurgling cry as hot liquid erupted from within him. Ciel brought his lips close to the other males. "I belong to _Sebastian Michaelis_," With those words Ciel crushed the pulsating heart in his hand, a sickening laugh tearing from his throat. He watched the creature convulse violently, wondering if the body was trying to heal itself.

He frowned after a few minutes had passed. Halfling's visible eye stared at him, wide and filled with terror. Ciel let out another snarl and gripped the man's face, watching intently as he applied pressure, slowly crushing the face he never wanted to see again.

A keening gurgle left Halflings lips and Ciel breathed in deeply as the man fell silent and the scent of death filled the small chamber.

The demonling stepped back, his arms and hands bathed in blood. He could feel the precious liquid running down his chest and legs. It filled his nostrils and with it came a sense of need. He turned towards the crimson walls, searching for an indication of the door. A joyous chuckle escaped his blood stained lips as his newfound vision locked onto a keyhole.


	7. His Butler, Cantankerous

**Hey guys! So sorry, I had no internet for like, six weeks I am so sorry. AND OMFG your reviews! T^T **

**6 CHAPTERS AND 96 REVIEWS?! NINTY SIX?! Omg guuuyyys I love you all so much! **

**Also, as for the fic that some of you had pointed towards me, it has been changed. The plot is different :). I may have to just keep it to suggestive rather than lemon lol. I won't be able to put it up elsewhere as I don't have the time, FFNet is all Kina wants it up on as well. I might be able to change her mind on that though :)**

**Red Velvet Chapter 7 – _His Butler, Cantankerous_**

Sebastian jerked as the burning in his hand erupted into a blinding pain. In reflex he grabbed hold of his wrist, clenching his teeth and screwing his eyes shut as sheer agony swept through him. Gasping in a breath Sebastian tore off his glove, horrified as blood oozed from the thin lines making up his Faustian symbol. At first he just stared at it, unable to comprehend what was happening. It was with great tribulation that he realized this reaction could mean only one thing.

"_Ciel!"_

* * *

Lord Hogan jumped up from his chair as the stone door of the chamber was flung open, the thick slab of brick swung on its hinges precariously and the scent of blood filled the air. His eyes enlarged to an almost impossible size as a small demonling suffused in crimson stepped out into the dim light.

The Lord's voice caught in his throat, taken aback by the animalistic snarl that the fledgling released. His torn shirt swayed as he readied himself for attack. Ciel's vision blacked out momentarily as he sprung forward, feeling the cold blood on his body dry as his own pumped through him with a heat that compelled him to act.

Hogan fell back with the force, falling over his chair with a startled yell. Ciel's eyes burned as he tried to get a secure grip on the demons face. Those same words resounded through the fledgling mind, a never-ending mantra that drove him on.

"**_You're mine."_**

* * *

Sebastian wasn't sure what he had expected to find when he crashed into the basement, but as soon as the stench of blood overwhelmed him he feared the worse. As a demon, and a fine one at that, it took a mere few seconds for him to survey the room.

_Chamber with remains of Halfling inside_

_Hogan on the floor_

_Ciel trying to kill Hogan_

Sebastian's eyes widened as that realization hit him and he grabbed the bundle of hissing, teeth and claws, dragging him off the terrified Lord and thrusting him up against the wall. Sebastian's heart throbbed painfully as Ciel's struggled with a snarl. His right hand throbbed at the closeness and he swallowed thickly, maneuvering his hand so the symbol was hidden.

"Kill him, kill him Lucifer!" Sebastian fought the enraged demonling's attempts with a simple restraint. With his hands trapped behind his back, Ciel's snarls evolved into heavy pants. "Lucifer,_ kill_ him!"

"Silence! I told you didn't I? I should let him kill you!" Sebastian spat, eyes ablaze as he tried to get the youngster in his grasp to regain his sanity. The boy snarled weakly and kicked against the wall. "I should have known you'd not leave it!" Ciel's head turned, sharp teeth snapping violently. Hogan reacted on impulse and grabbed the boy's head.

Ciel gasped as someone smashed him against the wall, his eyesight flickered manically. He felt hands hold him in place and a hot breath against his neck. He blinked as the blurred image of what was left of the creature in the Chamber fizzled out, the black of his everyday life washing over him.

'_L-Lucifer?'_

Feeling all energy drain from the child Sebastian softened his grip. Hogan saw the slight slump in his shoulders and snatched the boy from his grasp. Sebastian reached for him instinctively, eyes flashing with fear.

"Don't you dare!" Hogan snarled, his eyes glowing threateningly. Sebastian ignored him until a violet hue encased the dazed demonling. "I will kill him if you step any closer Lucifer. He is _not_ yours and you have _no_ ties to him. Let your rules and guidelines go. Don't be a fool."

Sebastian let out a small snarl. This was what he had feared, for Hogan was a demon steeped in sorcery. He knew he had a very slim chance once the powers of witchery were involved. "You drove him to it Hogan." He said carefully. Hogan let the boy hang by his neck, his other hand glowing brightly. Sebastian watched with a growing desperation as Ciel choked, scrabbling in terror at the fingers squeezing the oxygen from him. "Hogan, _please_!"

"He has touched what isn't his, Lucifer." Sebastian's eyes watered and he clenched his fists. "In your own words- the punishment is a heavy one."

* * *

Ciel's body jerked involuntarily as he stirred from his coma-like state. His breath came out in shuddering gasp's as he pushed himself up. _'Sebastian…'_ The demonling shivered and blinked, he could taste copper and wiped his mouth. He heard footsteps and tried to ignore the raw-fleshly feeling in his limbs.

On ribbon-encased legs he stood, reaching for the door handle. Through dark passageways he limped, up into the kitchen and through to the main hall. A bucket and brush were thrust into his hands and without a word he dropped onto his hands and knees, dipping into the scolding water and scrubbing at the marble floor.

Mary watched the steam rise from his little red hands and sighed. "At least put some cold water in that Jed." She said uneasily. Jed glanced at the boy silently working and shrugged. "Jed-"

"Ne, Useless do you need any cold water in that?" Jed asked mockingly, leaning over and grinning down on the blank, pale face. "See? He doesn't mind it Mary!"

Ciel wasn't sure whether he heard them or not. His mind had retreated as far as it could within himself. _'You would not have come. If I had not killed Halfling I would be his forever. Do you despise me that much, Sebastian? Was there nothing about me you could care for, Sebastian? Was the contract that easy to break? Was I…that easy to leave?' _The questions swirled around in his brain until he drove himself into an utter emptiness.

Footsteps approached and he vaguely sensed Lord Hogan coming his way. He stood up and bowed his head obediently. "You may continue." Hogan watched with joy as the demon once again got to his knees. Sebastian watched from the landing with great sorrow as the Ciel he had grown to love retreated further and further into nothingness.

Hogan sensed the sadness in his friend's eyes and sighed. He knew Lucifer had found the boy's stubbornness amusing and was unhappy about it being beaten out of him. He'd been quiet and very reserved since that night. His gaze wondered back over to the child and he sighed with a lopsided smile. Ciel flinched visibly and another burst of pride filled the Lord.

"Ciel, you will entertain Lucifer now." He said out of earshot as Sebastian returned to his room.

'_Well…I know you were fond of the boy Lucifer… Old Friend'_ Ciel felt his eyes water and placed the scrubbing brush back into the hot water and lifted the bucket up.

"Leave that for one of the others Ciel, you may go to Lucifer now." Hogan stared as the fledgling nodded and limped towards the stairs. An uneasy weight settled in his chest as the child took each step one by one, leaning heavily on the banister. He averted his gaze as Lucifer's words rung in his ears.

"_Old Friend or not, your fate is sealed Hogan. I will stand by when he comes to collect. I refuse to pay for your mistakes."_ Hogan scoffed as he reached for his coat.

'_That boy is never going to be collected. Besides, whatever use is he now? He's not even the same demon anymore!'_

Ciel reached the top of the stairs with very little show of what an effort it had been. He had officially given up on hope and he wished with all his heart Hogan had killed him.

'_Anything's better than being without you Sebastian.'_

A soft knock interrupted Sebastian from reading his book. He glanced at the door before granting entry, resuming his reading. The door creaked open and he heard it close. He looked up and shut his book loudly.

"Are you still confident you can cater for me Little Ciel?" He asked the boy with a soft, sad smile. Bandages covered thin arms and legs. He could also see them under the boy's white shirt.

"I am, My Lord." He said dully, standing by the desk.

Sebastian blinked at his impassiveness. "Are you sure you're okay to be up and about?" He inquired, worry lacing his words.

"Yes My Lord."

Sebastian frowned. "Are you happy?"

"I'm as happy as one can be expected under the circumstances My Lord."

Sebastian felt cut to the heart. Had he lost his former _Bocchan_ completely? He licked his lips nervously. "Do you want to play chess?" He asked, desperation filling him.

Ciel stared into nothing with a blank face. "If that is what you wish, My Lord." Sebastian felt anger creep up within him. _'I won't lose you!'_

"So much for entertainment, I'm going to be forced to entertain myself _using_ you at this rate." He was grasping at straws now. He watched the small boys shoulder's sag further.

"If that is what My Lord wishes, then he is free to do so."

Sebastian's eyes lit up with the fear that he had indeed lost the demonling he cherished and grit his teeth. _'I refuse to let you go now!'_ "Don't be such a hypocrite Ciel. You said you hated how your previous contractor acted, don't go doing the same thing." He noticed the boy's body go rigid, and was surprised to find the boy glaring softly at him. _'That's it, Ciel,'_

"You may know the basics of my demon history My Lord, but you do not know my life's history. I beg for your mercy in bringing up such subjects. I'm not strong enough to withstand another attack, nor would I survive another punishment over something I am unable to control. If I had it my way now I would have died instead of forming the contract in the first place."

Sebastian's blood ran cold and he snatched the boy's arm, hearing the bones crack and splinter in his grip as the demonling let out a scream. "How _dare_ you! After _everything_, you _dare_ to say that!"

Ciel's heart pounded loudly, confusion coursing through him as he struggled pathetically.

"You disgust me you know that? This is why I left you in the first place!" He flung the child aside, seething and unable to hold it in.

Ciel panted erratically, his heart telling him one thing, his mind begging to tell him another. "W-what-"

"Don't play a fool with me _Bocchan_; you know very well who I am! Well if that's how you feel then I might as well tell you. The feeling's mutual!"

Ciel's heart stopped. It actually, _physically_ stopped. He felt numb, a wonderful sense of numbness that had him stuck in a state of limbo. It lasted mere seconds before everything seemed to spin. Reality came hurtling through his veins, way too fast for someone so weak and too many thoughts slammed into his brain. Too many realizations.

_Sebastian was here? Sebastian was Lucifer? Lucifer had…Lucifer had-_

_Sebastian never stopped them from hurting him- Sebastian was hurting hi-_

_Sebastian had **seen**._

_Sebastian knew everything. **Sebastian knew everything**_

Could an already broken heart break even more? Ciel wasn't sure but if the tearing in his chest was any proof, he'd say it most definitely could. Sebastian yanked him off the floor and held him up by the collar, ripping off the eye patch and staring into the one lifeless eye and the one swirling with too many emotions to count.

"I really hate you; I really, _really_ hate you. I made the worst possible choice _that_ day." He spat, watching as the boy's eye bled and his face began to tear up.

"You deserved every beating you got here, and you will deserve every one coming your way." He spoke horridly and Ciel listened intently even though he was telling himself not too. Sebastian dropped him and walked towards the door.

"Welcome to hell, _Bocchan_."

* * *

"Hey, snap out of it Useless!" Jed smashed the boy around the head with his broom, but got absolutely no reaction. Sebastian watched, grimacing. He had screwed up. He'd lost his temper, blown his cover, said what he didn't mean and to top it off, killed the boy he was trying to save. He never hated Ciel, he hated how he was able to draw such human reactions from him but…he never hated him. He had killed the boy.

Well, he might as well have. It was a week after he'd revealed himself and it was only getting worse. It seemed Ciel was purposely doing things to anger Lord Hogan. Every night, he'd end up in the doghouse. Every day he was like a living corpse. He limped about, doing what he could and when Sebastian tried to talk to him he just stared lifelessly into the wall. Correction. When _anyone_ tried to talk to him.

Ciel felt like he was dreaming. He never felt so…empty. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing but he found some sort of twisted comfort in it. After all, Sebastian was there again wasn't he?

Ciel's head shot up, startling Jed. He dropped the bucket, its dirty contents spewing all over the floor and seeping into the plush cream carpet. He heard the shouts and cries and willed them away.

'_That's right…Sebastian's here! He's here! That's all I wished for! He came back!' _At the thought the teen began to giggle hysterically. Sebastian's eyes widened as it exploded into full blown laughter, causing Hogan to flinch as well as everyone else in the room.

Ciel breathed in deeply, holding his sides as he sunk to his knees, warmth seeping through his fingers as his head hit the floor.

"He's psychotic! Someone do something! There's no telling what he'll do!" Hogan cried out, backing away from the crazed child. Finally finding the ability to move, Sebastian was by his side in a flash.

He scooped Ciel up into his arms, for once holding him as tightly as he could. "Get outta my way!" He demanded, making his way towards the stairs.

Hogan grabbed his arm and he hissed with impatience. "Kill him. If he goes- kill him. Fledglings are lethal when they lose mental control as you have already seen." He told Sebastian firmly.

The younger demon gritted his teeth. "If we can bring him to-"

"I'm afraid taking him anywhere is impossible. The boy is bound here by a curse too strong to break remember? He cannot leave the grounds!"

Sebastian blinked rapidly. He'd forgotten about that…

"Do what you can but I will end him if he harms another being here."

* * *

"Don't…don't do…this." Ciel choked out as Sebastian carefully wrapped a reel of clean bandages around his torso. His plea was ignored and Sebastian wiped his stained lips. The stitches were strong, it would take a lot to undo them and he was already becoming coherent. Sebastian watched the lifeless eyes of his former charge as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Looks like he wasn't going to become 'wild' after all.

"Why?"

Ciel opened his mouth but no words came out. His head lolled on the pillow as Sebastian stood. He got no answer to his question and he didn't really need one. The second he left the room Ciel forced his eyes open, a look of determination entering into his left eye. He shoved himself up, despite his shaking limbs.

"_Why_?" He spat, throwing the most venomous glare he could which was too weak to convey the anger and pain he felt.

"Why…" The glare melted and the grip on the sheets softened as he slid off the bed and sank to his knees. He crawled towards the door and slipped out. He didn't need anyone to ease his suffering.

Sebastian dropped his small package upon entering the now empty room. He clicked his tongue loudly and sighed. He quickly inquired as to where the stubborn little creature's room was and promptly made his way there. He was only part way through the kitchen when he caught sight of him, lazily placing dishes on the side.

"I thought I put you to bed." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around the startled boy's waist. Ciel trembled in his hold, dropping a plate which Sebastian caught expertly. Ciel hung his head.

"Please…please don't." He whispered, his knuckles turning white as they gripped onto the kitchen counter. Sebastian released him as he slid to the floor. "Don't…" Sebastian knelt down, watching with a rare expression of tenderness.

"Don't what Ciel?" He asked in a gentle whisper. Ciel shook his head furiously, sending teardrops flying.

"I know I deserve this, I know I deserve more but- I can't play this game anymore Sebastian I can't play it anymore. You win, please. Please…"

Sebastian leant forward, cupping the demonling's cheek and tilting it in his direction. Ciel offered no resistance, allowing Sebastian to pull him closer. However when Sebastian tried to hold him to his chest, he went rigid and pulled away. Sebastian frowned, releasing the youngster.

Sebastian stood up, leaving him at his feet. The child hugged itself silently and Sebastian finally made up his up mind. "You should get back to work Ciel." He told the fledgling as he walked out the kitchen. Ciel pulled himself up weakly and did just that.

* * *

Ciel snuggled into his basket and reached for the table cloth he used as a blanket. He'd vomited more violently than ever tonight. It was a fact he knew, demons couldn't get sick. He had found a way and he knew it. He always suspected that he had. Still, whatever it was, he was hoping it would take his life tonight. He was feeling at peace, the pain ebbed away as he exhaled shallowly. His limbs were heavy and he realized he was smiling.

He heard his door shut and felt someone lift him up.

"Ciel." At the voice he blinked dreamily, turning to lean into those strong, familiar arms.

"Sebastian." The name felt foreign on his tongue, being said more in his heart and mind than by mouth. He wanted nothing more than to see his beloved ex-butler's face, just one more time. His last physical memory of him was too…painful. "Don't…be mad …at me. Okay?"

Sebastian blinked in confusion, an unreadable emotion sweeping through him as the almost weightless body in his hold trembled. "What on earth are you talking about?" He asked with a lopsided grin. "I'm not." The sight of his Bocchan simply lying there like a corpse was nauseating, his own façade failing him.

Ciel smiled, blinking blearily up into the darkness. "I'm…dying." He whispered, a smile spreading across his lips.

Sebastian scoffed softly. "Don't be ridiculous. You're injured but you cannot die."

The smile widened. "I…lied." He breathed, "I did find…something."

Sebastian cupped his cheek, a look of disbelief on his face as he held his former charge close. "Ciel, listen to me- Ciel what did you do?" He tried to remain calm but his hands were shaking.

Ciel gasped in a breath, eyes widening slightly with the inhalation. "I…love you." He tilted his head into Sebastian's palm. "I was scared…you'd hate me, if you found out. You already do…so-" He broke off, twisting out Sebastian's arms so he could vomit.

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. "Ciel…"

The boy coughed weakly before slumping back into the safety of those arms. "Ciel what did you do?" He held him closer, eyes unable to turn away from the liquid blue staining the demonling's lips. "What did you do!" He finally demanded, shaking the boy.

"I took it before our argument." He finally bit out, wincing as his body jerked involuntarily.

"Seba-stian. Take it…" He pleaded. Leaning up and turning so he was straddling the older demon. "I thought you'd never come back…I didn't want anyone else to take it."

Sebastian supported him, trying to understand. "To take what?" He asked, holding the boy's face steady.

Ciel rest his forehead against his ex-butlers. "I found a way…take it."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. "Ciel-" He was cut off as the demonling pressed his trembling lips up against his. Shocked, he gasped and as soon as he did Ciel wrapped his shaking arms tightly around his shoulders and slipped his tongue into the older demons mouth. Sebastian's eyes widened as something, something _warm_, something utterly _exquisite_ filled his mouth and he found himself kissing back hungrily. Ciel whimpered slightly as Sebastian grasped the back of his head, tilting it so he could deepen the kiss further. Sebastian pulled away, allowing the younger to snatch a desperate breath. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Ciel…y-you just-"

Said demonling hushed him, planting a series of pecks on his lips feverishly. "D-don't…just take it, it's all…I have that's still worthy…" He was breathing hard and he was burning up like fire in Sebastian's arms. "Please, please- just take the rest of my soul whilst it's still here-" He panted, grinding his hips into Sebastian's desperately. Sebastian froze.

"Ciel- Ciel stop, you're-"

Ciel started to sob brokenly, trying to kiss him with force. "Please don't throw me away again, please don't do this! I did this for you, please don't leave me here! I know I'm not what you want anymore but I'm trying-I'm trying-"

Sebastian pulled him into a crushing embrace, stilling his movements and drowning out his cries. "Ciel I won't throw you away! Please calm down, please." He begged, pressing his lips to the boy's cheek. "Are you listening to me Ciel?" He felt the boy nod as his shoulders heaved up and down in a bid to calm himself.

"I'm never going to let you go okay? I'm going to get you out of here, do you understand me?" Another nod. "I don't want you to die Ciel, I never did. I don't hate my _Bocchan_, I don't _hate_ you. Do you hear me?"

Ciel pulled away, placing a small hand on Sebastian's cheek. "You don't have to lie to me-" He shuddered, feeling the twisting in his chest again. Sebastian recognized the action and brought him in for another bruising kiss. Ciel moaned, feeling the essence of his soul fill his mouth and pass through to Sebastian's. God it felt so _good_.

Sebastian swept his tongue slowly along the demonling's pallet before tugging on his bottom lip and making him whimper with need. He could feel the younger's arousal and it burned to take up Ciel's offer. However this was not the time, nor the place.

"Ciel, no more. You have given me enough," He pulled away, licking his lips. The boy's soul was bleeding; he could taste it, making it even more delectable. However he did not crave it in the same way he had before. Ciel leant back, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. His left eye was glazed and it shone whilst his right seemed to glow.

"I don't understand," He gasped, grasping at Sebastian's jacket. "Y-you don't want me?"

Sebastian hushed him, stroking his cheeks and nuzzling the other's nose tenderly. "I want you. I want you so badly it hurts in a way that Hell could never master." He breathed, closing his eyes and breathing in the boy's scent deeply.

Ciel's chest was heaving as he tried to take in Sebastian's words. "You want me back?" He asked, wishing with all his might that he could see Sebastian face.

Sebastian pulled him back into the safety of his embrace and cursed his own existence with all he could. "I have you back," He whispered with conviction. "You have me back Ciel." The demonling tightened his hold on his shirt, fingers curling around the white collar.

"You'll be here if I wake up, right Sebastian?"

The older demon gazed at the eyes before him, a deep violet locked onto rich ruby and he felt warmth tickle his cheeks. Ciel smiled and reached up, swiping the tear that escaped when Sebastian blinked. The older demon leant into the hand of his Master and kissed the palm tenderly. Ciel only had a blurred image of his beloved Butler, but the gentle smile he could make out was enough for him. "Sleep Ciel, I will be here _when_ you wake up." Sebastian whispered, his lips brushing against Ciel's cheek. _'So will Hogan.'_

Ciel wasn't sure whether this was a dream or some twisted nightmare. Either way, he'd be damned to make the same mistake again. If even for a second- a mere second he would have his beloved Butler at his side, he would accept it. Illusion or not.

Sebastian watched with glassy rubies as the violet eyes slipped behind dark lashes. Ciel's breathing evened out and as Sebastian ran his hand over the flushed cheeks, he realized he had done exactly what Ciel had done all those years ago, on that fateful day.


End file.
